YunJae : Still Love U
by Rha Yunjaeshipper
Summary: Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?/BL. BOYxBOY /YUNJAE/LAST CHAP IS UP :D/See You Later :*
1. Chapter 1

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

Annyeong, saya hadir dengan fic baru.. Karena kemarin para readers yang baik hati sudah bersedia meReview fic pertama saya, jadilah saya kembali muncul dengan ide baru. Melalui fic ini saya ingin mencoba menceritakan kisah pribadi saya dan mantan namjachigu saya tp versi YunJae-nya, hehe^^ semoga berkenan.

Happy reading^^

*YunJae*

Deg deg, Deg deg, Deg deg..

Cerita ini bermula dari terdengarnya suara debaran jantung yang menggila milik seorang namja tampan bermata musang, jika ditilik dari pembawaanya yang manly kita semua pasti tahu siapa gerangan namja tampan yang tengah kita bicarakan. Jung Yunho. Ya, dialah Jung Yunho yang tengah berdoa dalam hati agar tuhan mau sedikit berkompromi mengurangi kecepatan debaran jantungnya. Kenapa bisa ia se-berdebar (?) Ini ? Mari kita lihat penyebabnya.

Ternyata mata musang sang namja tampan tak mampu berpaling dari sosok 'cantik' yang tengah berdiri di depan kelasnya. Jantungnya kian semangat berolah raga saat suara merdu sang sosok 'cantik' menggema dan sampai ditelinganya.

"Annyeong~ kim jaejoong imnida.. Aku baru pindah dari jepang, mohon bantuanya.." Ucap sosok cantik itu sambil membungkuk.

Masih dengan mata besar dan indah yang sama, masih dengan senyuman ceria yang sama dan masih dengan bibir cherry yang sama. Ya, dia Kim Jaejoong yang sama dengan orang yang dikenalnya dulu. Mantan kekasih yang tak pernah bisa dilupankanya. Orang yang setiap malam masih selalu hadir dimimpinya. Tidak salah lagi, dia Boojae-nya yang dua tahun lalu berpisah denganya.

Tiba-tiba saja ingatan itu kembali berputar diotaknya saat Jaejoong melangkah menuju bangku kosong dibelakang bangkunya. Merebut kesadaranya dari dunia nyata. Ingatan tentang masa lalu dan kejadian bodoh yang telah dia lakukan. Ia menyesal, sangat menyesal. Dulu seharusnya ia tak sebodoh itu. Ingin rasanya ia benturkan kepalanya ke tembok saat ia ingat kembali betapa bodohnya ia yang melepaskan Jaejoong.

#flashback#

"Yunnie~ aku akan pindah dan meneruskan Sekolah ku di jepang, karena appa dipindah tugaskan di sana." Dengan bibir mem-pout sempurna, jaejoong berucap.

"Ne aku tahu, kim ahjussi kemarin memberitahuku. Pergilah.." Kata Yunho sambil mengusap surai lembut milik jaejoong.

"Lalu kita ?"

"Lalu apanya boo, kita akan tetap saling mencintai bukan ?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Tapi apa kau yakin bisa melewati harimu tanpaku yunnie ? Jujur saja, kalau aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau tersiksa oleh perasaan rindu yang nantinya akan muncul."

Yunho nampak berfikir. Benar kata Jaejoong, ia tidak mungkin bisa melewati hari tanpa senyuman juga suara merdu namja cantik didepanya ini. Ia bersumpah demi ribuan helai bulu beruang bahwa dia lebih baik berhenti bernafas daripada dia tak bisa melihat jaejoong.

"Apakah lebih baik kita putus saja boo ?" Ucap yunho tiba-tiba.

"Mwo ?" Jaejoong membelalakan mata nya, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan fikiran kekasihnya ini.

"Ne, kalau kita putus kita tidak akan saling mengingat lagi. Itu akan lebih baik untuk kehidupan kita kedepanya."

Jaejoong menatap yunho. Tak berapa lama akhirnya Jaejoong bersuara.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju dengan usulmu yun, jadi hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita sebagai sepasang kekasih ?" Katanya.

"Ne, ayo kita nikmati sisa hari ini. Lusa aku tidak akan mengantarmu ke bandara boo."

"Wa-waeyo yun ?"

"Aku tidak akan tahan melihatmu pergi, kau juga pasti akan berat untuk pergi. Jadi lebih baik hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari terakhir kita bertemu."

"Kau benar."

"Naah sekarang ayo kita kencan untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Yunho nampak bersemangat.

"Ayo!" Jawab jaejoong tak kalah semangat.

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

Pohon besar yang tadi digunakan YunJae Couple untuk berteduh seakan menjadi saksi betapa polosnya kedua namja berstatus pelajar kelas 2 SMP itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka memutuskan jalinan kasih yang sudah 2 tahun dirajutnya hanya karena Jaejoong akan pindah ke jepang dan mereka terlalu takut dilanda penyakit Mala-RINDU yang nanti akan datang menyapa. Hei! Ini zaman modern, tidak kenalkah kalian dengan benda bernama Handphone ? Itu bisa membantu kalian untuk bertukar cerita, menyembuhkan rasa rindu tidak harus dengan bertemu bukan ? Ohh ayolah, dengan mendengar suara orang yang kita rindukan saja itu sudah cukup mengobati.

Ckckck.. Ya sudahlah. Biarkanlah untuk saat ini mereka menentukan jalan hidup mereka. Toh pada akhirnya, takdir tak akan tega memisahkan mereka. Akan tiba saatnya dua orang yang saling mencinta itu kembali bersama.

#flashback off#

"Gwaenchana yun ?" Melihat teman sebangkunya memasang tatapan kosong kedepan, Yoochun si cassanova Dong Bang Senior High School pun menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Oh.. Eumm, g-gwaenchana" dengan sedikit tergagap, yunho menjawab pertanyaan temanya.

"Annyeong Yoochun-ah, Yunho-ah! Senang bertemu lagi dengan kalian." Suara merdu itu kembali hinggap ditelinga Yunho. Di balikanya badan ke arah sumber suara. Tepat dibelakangnya Jaejoong telah duduk manis bersama Changmin yang merupakan teman sebangku Jaejoong.

"Annyeong jaejoong-ah." Yoochun membalas sapaan teman SMP-nya itu dengan hangat.

"Annyeong jae.." Dengan lebih akrab, yunhopun ikut membalas.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita hari ini."

Pelajaran di kelas 11-A yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit karena kehadiran murid baru itu kembali dilanjutkan oleh Shin Seonsaengnim.

*YunJae*

#Yunho POV#

Baiklah, ini tidak benar. Ini tidak boleh berlanjut lagi. Aku dan Jaejoong sudah cukup lama berpisah, harusnya rasa itu tidak boleh tetap ada. Lagipula, aku adalah kekasih Junsu. Dia namja imut yang sama baik hatinya dengan Jaejoong. Walaupun baru 8 bulan kami menjalin hubungan, tapi Junsu sudah dekat dengan keluargaku. Umma dan ahra noona pun mendukung hubungan kami.

Tapi...

Kenapa jantung ini selalu berdebar saat aku melihat Jaejoong ?

Kenapa aku tak pernah merasakan debaran hebat ini saat sedang bersama Junsu ? Padahal aku sangat yakin kalau aku mencintai Junsu. Ya, aku yakin.

#Yunho POV end#

*YunJae*

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi. Ratusan murid Dong Bang Senior High School berhamburan keluar dari kelas yang memenjara raga mereka beberapa jam terakhir.

"Ke kantin chagi ?" Tanya Yunho pada Junsu. Kini dia dan Yoochun tengah berada didepan meja Junsu yang terletak tepat di samping meja Changmin dan Jaejoong.

Junsu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Dengan tangan Yunho dan Junsu yang saling terkait. Ahh tenang YunJaeShipper, umma kita tercinta tidak melihat adegan ini. Kalian tahu alasanya ? Ya, karena saat bel berbunyi Jaejoong sudah diseret menuju kantin oleh sang Food monster, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shim Changmin.

"Yunho-ah, Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah! Disini.." Teriakan dari seorang Shim Changmin menyambut kedatangan 3 namja di kantin.

Dengan sedikit cepat 3 namja itu menuju meja Changmin dan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Makanan siapa ini ? Banyak sekali" tanya Yoochun saat melihat banyaknya makanan dihadapanya.

"Ini milikku! Jaejoong mentraktirku." Jawab changmin sambil mengamankan coretbeberapacoret semua makan miliknya.

"Mwo ? Banyak sekali.. Tidak kah kau mau membaginya denganku changmin-ah ?" Goda Yunho.

"Tentu saja tidak! Jauhkan tanganmu dari kekasihku itu!" Teriak Changmin saat Yunho mengambil salah satu makananya.

"Ahahaha.." Kemudian, hanya tawa yang terdengar dari mulut YunJaeYoosu. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahan melihat kelakuan si Food Monster itu.

"Junsu-ah.. Apa kabar ? Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu ? Masih ingat padaku bukan ?" Ucap Jaejoong yang merasa belum menyapa Junsu saat di kelas tadi.

"Eh, eumm aku baik-baik saja. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu, kau kira aku ini pikun." Kata junsu sambil tersenyum.

"Ahaha.. Mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Dengan punggung tangan yang menutup mulutnya, jaejoong berkata.

Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin adalah teman satu SMP. Maka dari itu mereka sudah sangat akrab.

"Kalian ingin pesan apa ?" Tanya Yoochun pada Yunho dan Junsu.

"Aku tidak lapar, hanya ingin minum saja. Kalau kau chagi ?" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum dan melirik kearah Yunho.

"A-aku juga hanya ingin minum." Jawab Yunho dengan sedikit gugup, ia takut melihat reaksi Jaejoong saat Junsu tadi memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'chagi'.

"Baiklah, akan aku pesankan!" Kata Yoochun.

Sementara Yunho masih setia dengan fikiranya mengenai reaksi Jaejoong. Sang objek malah tersenyum menggoda kearahnya dan Junsu.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar berpacaran eoh ?" Katanya.

"Oh.. I-itu.. I-iya.. Ha.. Ha.. Ternyata kau sudah tahu" kata Yunho gugup.

"Ahaha.. Tadi changmin bercerita banyak hal padaku.." Ucap jaejoong "chukkae" tambahnya, kali ini disertai cengiran lebar.

"Gomawo jae-ah"

"Ne, cheonma junsu-ah!"

#Yunho POV#

Hhhh.. Apa-apaan dia itu ? Chukkae katanya ? Yang benar saja, apa dia tidak sakit hati. Harusnya di terkejut atau kalau perlu langsung pergi saja. Hey! Aku ini mantan kekasihnya dan sekarang dia tahu aku berpacaran dengan teman SMP-nya, hanya itu reaksinya ? Apa dia sudah benar-benar melupakanku ? Mana mungkin aku yang tampan ini semudah itu di lupakan. Aish! Kim Jaejoong, kau berhasil mengacaukan hatiku.

#Yunho POV end#

Entah apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong rasakan saat ini, tapi yang pasti sifat cerianya tak pernah memudar. Walaupun dihadapanya kini terlihat pemandangan sang mantan kekasih serta temanya tengah coretbermesraancoret tertawa bersama. OMG! Kalau Yunjaeshipper melihat ini, mungkin mereka akan menghancurkan kantin sekarang juga. Lalu Bagaimana bisa uri umma hanya diam saja dan bahkan ikut tertawa bersama mereka, padahal seluruh dunia mengetahui seberapa besar cinta yang yunho dan jaejoong miliki. Lalu kenapa ? Kenapa Jaejoong seolah tak mengingat rasa itu lagi. Ia nampak terlihat biasa saja, apakah rasa itu benar-benar ia lupakan ?

TBC

Huahh.. Saya tahu ini jelek, dan gaje. Mianhae. Gimana ? Ada yang salah ga ? Ratingnya bener ? Warningnya bener ? ada yang perlu di tambah atau dikurangi ? Mohon beritahu saya kalo misalkan ada yang salah, Ma'lum author masi baru banget. Yaa, jadi masih belajar. Learning by doing gitu ceritanya. Hehe^^ mohon bimbinganya :D

Di chap ini saya bener-bener bikin yunppa galau, ahahaha.. Mianhae appa! Galagi-lagi deh.

Apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong rasakan ? Ahh nanti akan terungkap di chap depan kalau readers bersedia meReview fic abal ini.

So, KEEP or DELETE ? Review please^^

**Dan ahh.. kamsahamnida buat semua Readers yang kemarin sudah bersedia membaca plus meReview ff "Because I Love U". Aku cinta kalian^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, Jung (Go) Ahra.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

#

Annyeong.. Chap 2 udh hadir nih.

Eh ? Ada yang aneh dengan Cast'nya, itu Go Ahra kenapa jadi Jung ahra ya ? Penasaran ?

Readers : enggaaaaaaaaaaaakk.. #nimpukin author pake tomat

Ahh ya sudahlah, *pundung* #dipeluk Jaemma# :P

Happy reading^^

*YunJae*

"Nah anak-anak.. Sepertinya pertemuan kita hari ini harus berakhir, silahkan bereskan barang-barang kalian. Sampai bertemu minggu depan. Dan untuk Kim Jaejoong, sekali lagi aku ucapkan selamat datang. Semoga kau betah!" Ucap Lee Seonsaengnim. "Sampai Jumpa lagi semuanya.." Tambahnya sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu kls 11-A itu.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir. Saatnya bagi seluruh siswa Dong Bang Senior High School untuk kembali kerumahnya masing-masing, yah kecuali bagi mereka yang ingin terlebih dahulu menghabiskan waktu mereka di luar.

"Jae.. Apa kau tinggal dirumahmu yang dulu ?" Tanya Changmin pada Jaejoong yang terlihat masih sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ne, waeyo ?" Jaejoong menjawab sambil melirik sebentar kearah teman sebangkunya itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang bersama ! Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu jae" Seru Changmin bersemangat. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tanda persetujuan.

Changmin dan Jaejoong adalah dua orang terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Semua temanya langsung menghambur keluar saat bel berbunyi dan seonsaengnim pergi, termasuk 3 namja yang juga teman mereka. Yunho, Yoochun dan Junsu.

Tak lama, Jaejoong sudah berdiri di depan gerbang. Menunggu Changmin yang tengah mengambil mobilnya di parkiran. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, sebuah mobil berhenti dan memunculkan sosok Yeoja yang sepertinya tengah mengamati Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong ? Benarkah itu dia ?" Tanya Yeoja itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan perlahan ia mendekati namja cantik yang tadi diperhatikanya.

"Jaejongie ?" Kata yeoja itu saat dirinya tepat berada di depan Jaejoong.

"Huwaaaa.. Ahra noona !" Jaejoong berteriak lalu memeluk Yeoja tadi yang ternyata bernama Ahra, atau lebih tepatnya Jung ahra kaka dari seorang Jung Yunho yang merupakan mahasiswa semester 4 di Seoul University.

"Bogoshipo.. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah kembali." Ucap Ahra setelah jaejoong melepas pelukanya.

"Hehe.. Nado bogoshipo noona.. Mianhae tidak memberitahumu, ini mendadak!" Kata Jaejoong.

"Noona! Jaejoong." Tiba-tiba suara bass milik yunho terdengar dan membuat dua orang yang dipanggilnya menoleh ke arah sumber suara, tepat di belakang Ahra kini berdiri seorang Jung Yunho dan Kim junsu kekasihnya.

PLETAKK

Tak disangka dan tak dinyana, jitakan halus namun membunuh (?) Dihadiahkan Ahra untuk Yunho.

"Ya! Appoo.. Kenapa kau memukulku eoh ? Kau sudah gila." Kata Yunho tak terima dengan hadiah yang didapatnya.

"Kau membuat moment kami terganggu! Tiba-tiba saja datang dan mengagetkan!" Jelas Ahra.

Jaejoong yang melihat keakraban antara kakak dan adik itu hanya terkekeh, ternyata semuanya masih sama. Ahra dan Yunho masih seperti anak kecil.

"Ya! Jae.. Kenapa kau malah tertawa, menambahku kesal saja." Bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho itu kini mengerucut.

"Hahaha.. Mianhae yun, lagi pula kau yang salah. Ahra noona benar, kau mengganggu!" Yah sepertinya jaejoong lebih memilih membela calon kakak iparnya.

"Ish! Kalian ini bersekongkol untuk mengalahkanku." Ucap Yunho. Selalu saja seperti ini, saat dia dan noonanya berkelahi pasti Jaejoong akan selalu membela noonanya. Begitupun sebaliknya, saat dia dan jaejoong yang berkelahi noonanya akan dengan senang hati membela Jaejoong. Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Karena untuk itulah dia kembali yunho-ah.." Kata ahra sambil tersenyum penuh arti, pasalnya mulai saat ini ia tidak akan kalah lagi beradu mulut dengan Yunho karena ada jaejoong yang siap membantunya.

"Kau dengar itu boo.. Noona ku ini hanya memanfaatkan kehadiranmu utk bisa membuatku kesal!" Kata Yunho, tanpa sadar kali ini ia memanggil jaejoong dengan sebutan 'boo'. Panggilan khusus yang diberikan yunho utk jaejoong.

"Mwo ?" Ucap ahra

"Jangan mengadu domba yunnie~ aku tidak akan terpengaruh. Hahaha, lagipula ahra noona juga sering membantuku saat kau menjahiliku yunnie.." Jaejoong berkata sambil tertawa. Oww dan jangan lupakan panggilan 'yunnie' terucap dari bibir cherry jaejoong tadi. Apakah mereka melupakan sesuatu ?

"Ahahaha.. Kau dengar itu Jung Yunho ? Mulai saat ini Kau tak akan bisa menang lagi melawanku! Hahaha.." Kata ahra sambil tertawa nista sehingga menyebabkan yunho merengut.

"Yah! Kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali yunho-ah! Sudahlah, ayo kita pulang. Tadi kau menyuruhku menjemputmu. Lebih baik kita bergegas. Kasihan Junsu sudah menunggu kita terlalu lama." Kata Ahra.

Eh ? Junsu ?

Oh tuhan.. Sepertinya Yunho sudah melupakan keberadaan kekasihnya.

Junsu yang akhirnya disadari kehadiranya hanya tersenyum lembut kearah Yunho, Ahra, dan Jaejoong. Situasi ini tidak menguntungkan bagi Junsu, setelah kembalinya Jaejoong ia merasa menjadi duri dalam daging, gunting dalam lipatan, api dalam sekam dan perbahasa lainya yang mengumpamakan dia sebagai pengahalang cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong yang entah kenapa sangat terlihat jelas memancar dari keduanya. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah merasa seperti itu. Bahkan, walaupun ia yang mengatakan cinta terlebih dahulu pada yunho. Ia merasa Yunho menerimanya karena cinta juga, dan telah melupakan jaejoong. Tapi, yang dia lihat kini justru sebaliknya. Lalu apa yang harus dia lakukan ?

"Kau mau ikut pulang bersama kami jaejongie ?" Tawar Ahra.

"Ahh tidak usah, aku sudah janji akan pulang bersama Changmin. Sampaikan salamku pada jung Umma" ucap jaejoong.

Boo ? Yunnie ? Jaejoongie ? Jung umma ?

Ahh panggilan akrab itu sedikit membuat Junsu kembali berfikir. Sepertinya hubungan jaejoong dan yunho dulunya memang amat sangat dekat.

*YunJae*

Saat ini, Jaejoong tengah berada di dlm mobil Changmin. Setelah Yunho, ahra, dan Junsu pergi, Changmin datang dan langsung mengajak Jaejoong pulang.

"Kenapa tadi kau lama sekali Changmin-ah ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ah mianhae, tadi aku ada urusan di kamar mandi." Jawab Changmin sambil terkekeh.

"Aish! Kau ini.."

Hening, perjalanan berlanjut tanpa suara. Changmin fokus pada jalanan dan Jaejoong fokus pada fikiranya soal kejadian di gerbang tadi. Ahh dia baru ingat kalau tadi ia menggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'yunnie' di depan Junsu. Apa dia harus merasa bersalah karena masih memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan itu ? Panggilan khusus yang Yunho inginkan saat mereka baru saja menjadi sepasang kekasih. Mau tak mau, ingatan masa lalu itu kembali berputar di otaknya.

#flashback#

Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah duduk di bawah pohon rindang di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Mereka adalah murid kelas 7 di Dong Bang Junior High School, kegiatan belajar-mengajar di Sekolah itu sudah berakhir. Namun dua namja itu masih enggan pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing dengan alasan tak ingin berpisah satu sama lain. Pasalnya mereka tengah di mabuk cinta. Uhh so sweet. Terhitung sudah 2 minggu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Eumm yun, kau tahu tidak ? Kalau sepasang kekasih itu harus mempunyai panggilan sayang." Jaejoong membuka pembicaraan dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di pundak Yunho.

"Ne, aku tahu itu. Lalu apa panggilan sayangmu untuku ?" Kata yunho.

"Eumm.." Jaejoong bergumam sambil mengangkat kepala yang tadi bersandar lalu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir, menampilkan pose berfikir yang sangat lucu. "Bagaimana kalau beruang ?" Kata Jaejoong.

"Mwo ? Panggilan sayang macam apa itu ?" Yunho tidak terima.

"Baiklah, kalau kau menolak. Eumm.. Kalau beruang jelek ?" Ucap jaejoong.

"Ya! Kau ini, aku bukan beruang dan aku tidak jelek.." Kata Yunho sambil mencubit hidung jaejoong gemas.

"Hahahaha.. Mianhae Yunnie~" jaejoong berucap manja.

"Ahh itu dia!" Seru yunho tiba-tiba.

"Apa ? Kenapa ?" Tanya jaejoong heran. Ahh rupanya dia belum mengerti.

"Itu jae.. Tadi kau memanggilku 'Yunnie', terdengar berbeda saat kau menyebutkanya." Yunho menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu, panggilan sayangku untukmu adalah YunnieBear, hahaha.."

"Ya! Kenapa masih ada beruangnya sih ? Aish! Kau ini.."

"Ne, ne.. Yunnie, hanya Yunnie dan tanpa Bear! Kau puas ? Lalu apa panggilan sayangmu untuku ?" Kata Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kalau 'boo' ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Boo ? Apa artinya ?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Eumm.. Entahlah, tapi itu terdengar manis bukan ?" Lagi, Yunho menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Baiklah, aku setuju yunnie !" Jaejoong memandang Yunho sambil tersenyum. Mempertemukan kedua pasang mata Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Saranghae boo" kata Yunho sambil terus menatap Jaejoong.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie"

#flashback off#

"Gwaenchana jae-ah ?" Changmin yang tidak sengaja melihat Jaejoong melamun mulai khawatir.

"Ah.. Gwaenchana Min." Kata Jaejoong.

Mendengar itu, Changmin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. Sebelum pada akhirnya Jaejoong kembali bersuara.

"Apa aku salah Min ?" Katanya

"Mwo ? Memangnya apa yang telah kau perbuat jae ?" Tanya Changmin heran, kenapa temanya ini bertanya seperti itu.

Perlu diketahui, Changmin adalah teman dekat Jaejoong saat SMP dulu. Walaupun saat di kelas 8 Jaejoong berada di kelas 8-A dan Changmin di kelas 8-B -satu kelas dengan Yunho dan Yoochun (teman dekat yunho), sedangkan Junsu kelas 8-C. Mereka berlima menjadi dekat setelah sama-sama tergabung dalam Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah- tapi kedekatan mereka tetap terjalin. Jadi bisa dibilang Changmin merupakan teman berbagi ceritanya selain Yunho.

"Tadi.. Aku tidak sengaja memanggil Yunho dengan panggilan 'yunnie' di depan Junsu, itupun karena Yunho memulai dengan memanggilku 'boo'. Kau tahu kan arti panggilan itu ? Tapi aku bersumpah demi apapun, aku tidak sengaja. Aku terbawa suasana tadi." Jaejoong menjelaskan, wajah ceria nya menghilang. Tergantikan oleh ekspresi sedih dan penyesalan. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang, ia takut Junsu akan marah padanya.

"Tenanglah Jae.. Aku rasa itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Kau terlalu berlebihan." Changmin menenangkan teman dekatnya itu.

"Tapi aku takut Min, aku tidak mau menjadi pengganggu dlm hubungan mereka!"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ?"

"Apa ? Perasaan apa ?" Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tahu Yunho dan Junsu berpacaran ?" Tanya Changmin.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, bukankah kau tahu aku tak pandai mendeskripsikan perasaanku."

"Katakan saja apa yang kau rasakan, biar aku yang menyimpulkanya."

"Awalnya, jantungku berdebar kencang. Dan rasanya agak sedikit panas juga sakit, entah bagian mana. Tapi.. Aku senang saat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang bahagia saat bersama Junsu tadi. Walaupun aku iri melihat kebersamaan mereka. Eumm.. Yah seperti itulah rasanya!" Jelas Jaejoong.

Dan itulah yang menjadi alasan Jaejoong ikut tertawa bersama Yunho dan Junsu tadi saat di kantin. Melihat yunho yang tertawa lepas karena lelucon Junsu tadi, Jaejoong merasa ikut senang juga. Tak ada rasa sakit yang di bayangkan para Yunjaeshipper hinggap di hati Jaejoong hanya rasa iri saja yang terselip disana. Apakah ini artinya Jaejoong sudah melupakan Yunho ?

Tidak! Jelas saja tidak, sebenarnya rasa cinta itu masih ada. Hanya saja Jaejoong terlalu bingung bagaimana harus mengekspresikan perasaanya pada Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia tidak ingin menjadi pengganggu dlm hubungan Yunho dan Junsu. Jadi ikut tertawa bahagia bersama mereka tidak ada salahnya bukan ? Toh, dia juga senang saat melihat Yunho tersenyum.

"Jadi begitu" ucap Changmin.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana ?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Bersikaplah biasa jae, jangan berubah hanya karena kau takut menyakiti Junsu. Aku yakin dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, kalau toh pada akhirnya kau dan yunho bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih itu bukan salahmu!" Kata Changmin sambil tetap fokus pada stir mobilnya. "Salahkan saja cinta yang ternyata masih ada dihati kalian!" Tambahnya.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

"Sudahlah, nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Apa aku tidak salah ?" Tanya jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dalam urusan Cinta." Jawab Changmin.

"Benarkah ? Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kekasihmu mencintai orang lain ? Masihkah kau berfikir itu tidak salah ?"

"Pastinya aku akan merasa sakit hati, itu jelas ! Tapi aku ini orang dengan fikiran terbuka jae.. aku tak akan menyalahkanya. Cinta itu adalah hal yang di luar kuasa kita sebagai manusia. Seberapa keraspun kau mencoba untuk mematikan hatimu, tapi kalau rasa itu memang harusnya ada dan berdiam disana kau tak akan bisa melakukan apapun. Tidak peduli kau sudah mempunyai suami atau istri bahkan anak dan cucu sekalipun." Kata Changmin panjang lebar. Wah, ternyata Hobby makan banyaknya membuahkan hasil (?). Sepertinya asupan nutrisi yang buanyaaak itu menyebabkan otaknya berfikir sebijaksana itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar itu hanya cengo. Tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu dari seorang Shim Changmin.

Kalimat terakhir yang Changmin lontarkan bertepatan dengan berhentinya mobil Changmin di depan gerbang Rumah jaejoong.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Changmin lagi.

"Ne, ayo kita masuk" ucap jaejoong.

TeBeCe

Yah, yah.. Jangan timpukin saya kalo kecewa dengan chap ini. Mianhae kalo ceritanya makin aneh dan gaje.

Kalo Readers tercinta tidak mau meReview juga tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang sudah nasibnya ff gaje ini berakhir.


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin, DeeLeL.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

#

Chap 3 sudah hadir. Mian kalau tambah Gaje. Rha galau sendiri pas baca ulang Chap 1 sama 2. Jadinya aga bingung Chap ini mau kaya gimana, idenya kabur lagi karena kegalauan yang Rha buat sendiri.. Hadeeuuhh.. Jadi mian kalau coretagakcoret Mengecewakan.

Happy reading^^

*YunJae*

#Jaejoong POV#

Matahari pagi ini begitu cerah, ia menjalankan tugas dengan baik rupanya. Seminggu sudah aku menetap kembali disini, di korea. Pagi ini aku bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Setiap pagi Changmin datang untuk menjemputku, rumah kami yang terbilang dekat membuat kami selalu berangkat bersama. Tapi tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kali ini Changmin tak menjemputku. Dia bilang dia ada urusan entah apa dan dengan siapa. Yah, tak apalah lagipula aku masih mempunyai supir yang siap mengantarkanku kapan saja.

#

Aku sudah tiba di sekolah. Tapi sepertinya ini terlalu pagi. Tak banyak orang disini, mungkin mereka masih diperjalanan. Inilah hari senin ke-duaku di Dong Bang Senior High School, aku tidak menyangka akan semenyenangkan ini. Aku melangkah menyusuri koridor sekolah dalam diam, karena memang tak ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara. Kadang aku tersenyum saat aku berpapasan dengan beberapa siswa yang juga tersenyum kearahku. Walaupun aku termasuk siswa yang terbilang baru, tapi sepertinya mereka mengenalku. Ahh senangnya di kenal banyak orang.

PLUKK

Aku terhenyak saat seseorang menepuk pundaku dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan kemudian menemukan Yunho yang ternyata si pelaku penepukan (?) itu.

"Ya! Kau mengagetkanku.." Ucapku kesal sambil menggembungkan pipi. Salah satu kebiasaanku saat kesal.

"Jangan menggembungkan pipimu begitu jae.. Kau jelek sekali.." Kata-kata yunho itu membuatku merasa lebih kesal. Enak saja dia, aku ? Jelek ? Tidak mungkin! Kau yang jelek, dasar beruang besar jelek..

Aku masih dengan ekspresi kesalku. Kemudian dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan dia mencubit kedua pipiku.. Aish! Sakit sekali.

"Ya! Yun, sakit" ucapku saat dia melepaskan cubitannya.

"Kau membuatku gemas jae.. Ahaha.." Katanya sambil tertawa.

"Aish.. Awas kau yaa." Tepat setelah kalimatku terucap Yunho sudah lari menjauh. Aku yang merasa kesal juga ikut berlari untuk menangkapnya agar aku bisa membalas perlakuanya.

"Hahaha.. Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" Teriaknya menggema, membuatku semakin bersemangat mengejarnya. Awas saja kalau tertangkap, akan aku jitaki kepalanya yang kecil itu. Huh!

Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Tapi aku masih kalah cepat denganya.

Hhhh.. Hhh.. Hhh,

Aku lelah sekali mengejarnya, aku menyerah. Fisiku lemah, aku tak bisa jika harus terus berlari. Yunho yang melihatku kelelahan juga ikut berhenti dan kembali menghampiriku.

"Padahal ini tidak lebih dari 3 menit tapi kau sudah kelelahan.. Payah!" Dia meledeku. Sial! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku memang sudah tidak kuat. Lelah sekali.

Dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertengger di lutut (posisi Ruku'), aku mencoba menstabilkan aliran udara yang keluar masuk paru-paruku.

"Kau harus lebih sering berolah raga jae.." Kata Yunho lagi sambil mengangkat bahuku, sehingga kini posisiku menjadi berdiri menghadapnya.

Sejenak tak ada dari kami berdua yang berbicara, kami hanya berpandangan. Sampai akhirnya.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

BRUUUKK

BUAGH!

CHUP

Deg deg.. Deg deg.. Deg deg..

#Jaejoong POV end#

Waktu seakan membeku, seperti tak ingin moment yang baru tercipta itu berhenti. Ada apa ? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?

Suara detakan jantung dua namja yang tadi sempat berlarian di koridor Dong Bang Senior High School kini saling bersahutan. Bagaimana tidak ? Dua namja itu kini sedang saling bertatapan dengan posisi terlentang dimana tubuh Jaejoong berada tepat diatas tubuh Yunho. Bagaimana bisa ? Tentu saja bisa, saat mereka berdiri berhadapan tadi.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Tiba-tiba saja segerombolan namja adik kelas mereka yang sedang berkejaran datang dari arah belakang Jaejoong.

BRUUUKK

Tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya, salah seorang dari mereka yang di ketahui bernama Cho Kyuhyun murid kelas 10-C menabrak tubuh Jaejoong dengan keras yang menyebabkan keseimbangan Jaejoong hilang dan jatuh kedepan. Kedepan ? Ya, dengan itu berarti Yunho yang ada didepanyapun ikut terjatuh.

BUAGH!

Dengan sukses tubuh Yunho menyentuh lantai sehingga mengasilkan bunyi berdebam yang sangat keras. Keberuntungan sepertinya lebih berpihak pada Jaejoong, walaupun punggungnya sempat sakit akibat di tubruk tadi, tapi setidaknya dia kini jatuh tepat diatas tubuh Yunho sehingga tidak menyebabkan dirinya lebih kesakitan. Kejadian yang tiba-tiba dan begitu cepat itu menyebabkan peristiwa lain yang seharusnya tak terjadipun ikut masuk dalam urutan Yunjae moment pagi itu. #Rha : hadeeuuhh ribet sendiri ngejelasinya *ditimpukReaders#

CHUP

Hanya sebentar, bibir cherry Jaejoong menyentuh bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho. Walaupun hanya dalam hitungan detik, tapi sungguh.. bersatunya bibir Yunjae ini tak ayal membuat mereka merasakan sensasi aneh pada hati masing-masing yang sebenarnya pernah mereka rasakan dulu.

Deg deg.. Deg deg.. Deg deg..

Dan karena itulah, kini debaran jantung mereka menjadi tak menentu. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya jantung mereka yang terpacu. Segerombolan namja yang berkejaran tadi pun ikut menahan nafas, debaran jantung yang tak biasa ikut mereka rasakan mengingat mereka sangat dekat dengan tempat kejadian perkara. Entah karena apa, rasanya melihat posisi kedua namja kakak kelas mereka ini membuat sensasi aneh juga menjalar ke seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Su-sunbae.. Kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong terkejut dan segera bangkit, perubahan posisi pasangan Yunjae itu tak pelak membuat segerombolan namja (teman Kyuhyun) yang tak dikenal oleh Yunjae juga beberapa siswa yang kebetulan melihat Yunjae moment secara Live mendesah kecewa dan mengutuk kebodohan Kyuhyun yang merusak moment langka itu.

"Tidak apa-apa" kata Yunho sambil merapikan seragamnya. Hal yang samapun dilakukan Jaejoong.

"Aku ke kelas duluan" kali ini Jaejoong yang bersuara, setelah membungkukan badan ia kemudian berjalan sedikit cepat menuju kelasnya. Mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Dari pada malu ketahuan oleh orang lain, lebih baik ia pergi. Bukan begitu ?

Yunhopun ikut menyusul Jaejoong, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan 5 temanya yang masih terpaku.

PLETAKK

TUKK

PLUUK

DUGH

BUKK

Jitakan, tepukan, dan pukulan di berbagai bagian tubuh di terima Kyuhyun dari teman-temannya sebagai hadiah atas rusaknya Yunjae moment pagi ini.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan mereka ? Seenaknya saja memukulku ! Awas saja." Kyuhyun mengumpat teman-temanya itu. Tak lama setelahnya ia pun menyusul ke-lima temanya yang sudah bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

#

_'Cih! Sial. Beraninya dia melakukan hal itu di depan umum'_ Seseorang yang juga menyaksikan dengan jelas apa yang terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong berucap pelan.

_'Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal karena telah melakukan hal itu !'_ Ia berucap lagi, sama pelan dengan yang sebelumnya.

*YunJae*

Kegiatan belajar-mengajar di DBSHS memasuki fase istirahat. Senin yang panas, sepanas situasi kantin sekarang. Banyak orang berbisik tidak jelas saat Jaejoong dan Changmin berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang telah terisi oleh Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun.

_"Jadi dia ! Aish, memalukan sekali"_

_"Tega sekali dia merebut kekasih temanya sendiri."_

_"Kalau aku jadi Junsu oppa, aku tidak mau berteman lagi dengan namja murahan seperti dia."_

_"Apa-apaan dia itu, beraninya mengganggu hubungan orang lain."_

Dan masih banyak cacian juga makian yang tentunya mereka tujukan pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri merasa sedikit aneh menerima tatapan 'tidak suka' dari sebagian penghuni kantin.

"Ada apa dengan mereka min ? Apa ada yang salah dengan ku ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Changmin yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan saja, anggap saja mereka tidak ada. Tidak ada untungnya mengurusi mereka." Jawab Changmin santai.

Tak berapa lama, Changmin telah duduk manis bersama Yunho, Junsu dan Yoochun.

Dengan aura kebencian yang masih menguar di sekelilingnya, Jaejoong memesan makanan dan mulai memakanya.

"Kau harus banyak makan Chagi.. Ayo buka mulutmu" kata Junsu. Mau tak mau Yunho membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang di sodorkan Junsu di depan mulutnya.

CHUP~

Junsu mencium pipi Yunho tepat di depan Jaejoong dan siswa lainya. Tidak biasanya sekali Junsu yang terkenal pendiam itu mengekspresikan perasaanya di depan umum seperti ini. Ahh ada yang aneh denganya hari ini.

"Itu hadiah untuk anak pintar yang mau mendengarkanku." Kata Junsu lagi.

Jaejoong hanya terkikik melihat ekspresi Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba itu. Sementara Yoochun hanya memandang sepasang kekasih itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kalau Changmin ? Ahh jangan ditanya, makanan yang tertata rapi di depanya lebih menarik dari pada adegan live Hosu tadi.

"Aku ketoilet dulu." Ucap Jaejoong.

"Mau di temani ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Jaejoong kemudian pergi.

_'Cih! Memalukan. Beraninya dia mencuri perhatian Yunho, awas saja!' _Batin salah seorang penghuni kantin yang Rha tak tahu siapa orangnya. Ma'lum Rha tidak bisa membaca fikiran orang lain.

Sepeninggal (?) Jaejoong, Junsu masih sibuk menyuapi Yunho sementara Changmin sibuk dengan makananya, dan Yoochun yang merasa bosan memilih mengotak-atik Handphonenya, sepertinya ia sedang berkirim pesan dengan seseorang.

#

Jaejoong keluar dari toilet, ia hendak kembali bergabung bersama teman-temanya di kantin. Tapi 3 orang namja yang sepertinya adalah kakak kelasnya datang menghampirinya.

"Hai cantik!" Kata salah seorang dari mereka, yang kalau kita bisa lihat di name tagnya tertulis Choi Siwon.

Jaejoong tak menggubris tiga namja itu, ia berjalan menjauh dari mereka. Namun, orang yang dikenal bernama Kangin menahan tanganya sehingga Jaejoong kembali terhempas di depan pintu Toilet.

"Ternyata kau sombong sekali." Ucap Hangeng -namja ketiga- melecehkan.

"Kau Kim Jaejoong ?" Tanya kangin. Jaejoong mengangguk sembari ketakutan.

"Kau murid baru ?" Tanya Siwon. Jaejoong kembali mengangguk.

"Dan kau namja murahan yang berani menggoda kekasih temanmu sendiri ?" Kali ini Hangeng yang bertanya. Sontak Jaejoong terkejut, raut mukanya berubah. Ia benar-benar sakit hati sekarang, bagaimana mungkin 3 namja yang tak dikenalnya ini berani memberikan penilaian buruk seperti itu padanya.

"A-apa maksudmu ?" Jaejoong memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Jangan munafik, semua orang tahu kau itu namja murahan yang menggoda Jung Yunho kekasih temanmu sendiri." Siwon memperjelas. "Tapi kenapa sekarang kau cuek sekali pada kami, padahal kami tidak mempunyai kekasih. Kau tidak mau menggoda kami huh?" Tambahnya lagi.

Air mata yang sedari tadi ia tahan kini mengalir dipipinya. Rasanya terlalu sakit saat mendengar kata demi kata yang diucapkan 3 namja itu. Ia bersumpah ia tak seperti itu, demi apapun ia tak pernah menggoda Yunho.

"Kenapa menangis cantik.. Kau tidak suka pada kami ?" Kata Hangeng masih disertai tatapan melecehkanya.

"DIAM! JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN LAGI! KALIAN TIDAK BERHAK MENGHAKIMIKU! AKU BUKAN NAMJA MURAHAN!" Kalimat itu sukses Jaejoong ucapkan dengan nada tinggi penuh amarah. Suara isakan yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya seolah teredam oleh teriakanya sendiri. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong ketiga namja yang menghalangi jalanya.

BRUUKK

Ia berhasil, jalanya terbuka. Walaupun tak sampai jatuh tapi ketiga namja itu berhasil disingkirkan jaejoong dari jalanya.

Siwon, Kangin dan Hangeng hanya terpaku. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang menghampiri hati mereka. Sebenarnya mereka tak sampai hati melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong namun pesan yang diterima Siwon tadi mengharuskan mereka melakukan itu.

_"Sepertinya namja murahan itu perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran, ia sedang ditoilet sekarang. Kau tahu siapa yang aku maksud bukan hyung ? Lakukan dengan baik, tapi jangan sampai melukai tubuhnya. Ajak serta Hangeng Hyung dan Kangin Hyung."_

Begitulah isi pesan yang diterima siwon tadi. Seseorang menyuruhnya melakukan itu pada Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tak ada urusan sama sekali dengan dia maupun kedua temanya, kangin dan hangeng. Orang itu adalah anak dari seorang Persdir yang membiayai sekolah ketiga namja itu. Jadi, sebagai balas budi melakukan apa yang orang itu inginkan adalah hal yang tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan jasa ayahnya yang dengan baik hati mau mengurus pendidikan mereka.

_"Kami sudah melakukanya, aku yakin dia tidak baik-baik saja sekarang"_

Siwon mengirim pesan pada orang itu. Melaporkan hasil kerja yang menurutnya berhasil.

TeBeCe

Mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk* mian kalau chap ini mengecewakan para readers. Mian kalau alurnya agak lambat. Mian kalau Yoosunya belum ada *tapi nanti bakal ada kok*. Mianhae.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo kalu ff ini makin gaje aja. Tapi Review Boleh ? Silahkan tuliskan apa yang kalian ingin ungkapkan di kotak Review.

Dan kamsahamnida bagi semua Reader yang bersedia meReview Fic saya. *cium satu-satu*

#bales-bales Review#

Bagi yang login udh Rha bales lewat PM. Silahkan di cek :)

Chap 1

**Youleeta** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :) mian kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Review lagi Ne^^

**Yunii** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Ini sudah di lanjut. Selamat membaca :) mian kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Review lagi Ne^^

**Guest** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Ini sudah di lanjut. Selamat membaca :) mian kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Review lagi Ne^^

**Boenita** : kamsahamnida sudah mereview. Silahkan di cek di Chap 2 ya. Disana sedikit di ceritakan tentang perasaan jaemma.

Review lagi Ne^^

Chap 2

**Jaecha** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Rha juga ngerasa kasihan sama Junsu ahjumma, tapi mau gimana lagi.. Sudah tuntutan peran.. Hehe^^

Sabar ya, part Yoochunie ahjussi nanti bakal ada. Yunjae momentnya ada sedikit di Chap ini. Selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

**KishiZhera** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Ne, nanti umma sama appa pasti bersatu kok. Itu sudah takdirnyaaa^^ ini sudah di lanjut, selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

**Nara-chan** : annyeong Nara.. Kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Sebenernya aku juga gasetuju Yunppa sama Junsu ahjummaa.. Horeeee kita sama, *Rha mulai Gila*

Review lagi Ne^^

**Ryani** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Ia sepertinya jaemma dan Yunppa masih saling cinta.

Changmin oppa kan Rha yang ngajarin, hahaha :P

Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

**Guest** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Ini sudah di lanjut. Selamat membaca :) mian kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Review lagi Ne^^

**Kihae dp26** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Ne, umma masih cinta sama appa..

Entahlah, ini cinta segi berapa.. Soalnya Rha kurang faham soal persegi *loh ? :P

Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

**Yunii** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview. Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :)

Gimana ? Udah asap belum ? Kalau belum nanti Rha bakar fic ini biar berasap. Hehe

Review lagi Ne^^

**KimShippo** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Iya iya.. Mian sudah membuat Jaemma patah hati.. Galagi-lagi deh! Hehe

Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

**Ragilyunjae** : kamsahamnida sudah meReview.

Ne, Rha juga berharap Yunjae bersatu..

Ini sudah dilanjut. Selamat membaca :)

Review lagi Ne^^

#

Mian jika ada penulisan nama yang salah.. Annyeong.. :)

Tunggu Chap berikutnya yaaa :D


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

Happy reading^^

*YunJae*

Setelah kejadian di kamar mandi beberapa hari lalu, gosip tentang Jaejoong yang seorang 'namja murahan' mulai menyebar dikalangan terbatas. Kenapa begitu ? Tentu saja karena si 'otak' penyebaran gosip itu tidak ingin Yunho mengetahuinya. Ia hanya ingin melihat Jaejoong tersiksa karena semua orang yang jaejoong lihat nampak tidak menyukainya. Bukan hanya Yunho yang tidak tahu, teman sekelas Jaejoongpun tidak tahu tentang gosip murahan yang tersebar di antara kelas 10 dan 12 itu. Si 'otak' penyebaran gosip ini bermain sangat cantik, ia mampu mengendalikan banyak orang hanya dengan imbalan beberapa lembar uang. Jadilah setiap siswa akan bergosip hanya dihadapan jaejoong saja, tentu kalian tahu alasanya.

Karena hal itu pula kehidupan Jaejoong benar-benar berubah. Ia seolah kehilangan jatidirinya yg sebenarnya. Tak pernah lagi ada senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya. Tak ada lagi suara merdu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia benar-benar berubah.

Tidak ada yang tahu penyebabnya, karena jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita. Bahkan pada Changmin selaku teman yang paling dekat denganya. Dan lagi hari ini Changmin tidak ada disisinya. Dua hari yang lalu Changmin berangkat ke Jepang -entah untuk berapa lama- karena Neneknya meninggal dunia. Terang saja hal tersebut membuat Jaejoong merasa benar-benar sendiri. Walaupun ia tak pernah mau berkata apapun saat ditanya Changmin, tapi keberadaan Changmin sungguh sangat membantu Jaejoong. Setidaknya ia masih punya seorang teman yang tak akan menghakiminya. Tidak seperti siswa lain yang berani menghina dan menghakiminya padahal mereka tidak tahu apa-apa.

Keadaan berubahnya Jaejoong tak pelak membuat Yunho khawatir. Bagaimana pun juga, Jaejoong adalah 'temanya', ia tak akan tega melihat Jaejoong seperti itu.

Lain Jaejoong, lain Junsu. Beberapa hari ini ia terlihat sangat ceria, dan lebih manja pada Yunho. Perubahan itu pun juga mendapat komentar heran dari Yoochun.

"Yun, apa kau melihat ada yang aneh pada Junsu dan Jaejoong akhir-akhir ini ?" Kata Yoochun pada Yunho saat mereka tengah duduk di atap sekolah menikmati jam istirahatnya.

"Ne, ternyata kau juga merasakanya. Ada apa dengan mereka ? Aku bingung, Jaejoong tidak pernah sependiam ini. Dan junsu tidak pernah seceria ini. Bahkan dia lebih sering menciumku didepan umum." Kata Yunho panjang lebar. "Dan jaejoong selalu menghilang saat jam istirahat. Dia selalu meminta izin ke toilet 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat. Dan baru kembali 5 menit setelah bel masuk. Dia seolah ditelan bumi. Dimana dia biasa menghabiskan istirahatnya. Aneh sekali." Tambahnya.

"Kau benar juga. Sebenarnya kemana dia ? Ada apa dengan mereka.." Yoochun menanggapi, kemudian ia diam sejenak, mencoba menganalisis apa yang mungkin terjadi pada dua namja yang tiba-tiba berubah hanya dalam waktu beberapa hari. "Umm.." Ia bergumam. "Apa mungkin 'jiwa' mereka tertukar ?" Katanya asal.

"Mwo ? Mana ada hal yang seperti itu. Kau ini konyol sekali." Ucap Yunho.

"Ya! Itu bisa saja Yun, coba saja kau perhatikan mereka.. Aku melihat Jaejoong pada diri Junsu, juga melihat Junsu pada diri Jaejoong." Yoochun meyakinkan.

"Ahaha, kau ini.. Memang aku sedikit merasa kalau Junsu mencoba menjadi Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong, perubahan sikapnya aku yakin tidak ada hubunganya dengan sikap junsu sebelumnya. Justru aku berfikir kalau dia ada masalah, apa kau lihat itu juga.." Analisis berbeda dikemukakan Yunho.

"Mungkin kau benar, tapi masalah apa ?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Entahlah." Yunho menjawab singkat, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan menuju pagar, meninggalkan Yoochun yang masih setia dengan posisi duduknya. "Chun, bukankah itu Junsu dan Siwon hyung ?" Tanya Yunho ketika tidak sengaja matanya melihat Junsu dan Siwon yang tengah mengobrol di pinggir lapangan basket.

Yoochun yang mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu langsung bangkit dan berdiri disamping Yunho. Lalu mengikuti arah pandangan Yunho. Dan iapun melihat dua orang yang Yunho tanyakan padanya tadi.

"Ne, itu memang mereka." Jawab Yoochun.

"Mereka akrab sekali, apa yang mereka bicarakan." Kata Yunho.

"Entahlah, aku bukan manusia super yang bisa mendengar ucapan orang lain dalam jarak yang sangat jauh Yun.." Kata Yoochun.

"Aish! Kenapa kau suka sekali bercanda sih." Yunho nampak kesal dengan kelakuan sahabatnya ini.

"Kau cemburu eoh ?" Yoochun menggoda.

"Aniyo.. Hanya saja aku merasa aneh, Junsu terlihat dekat sekali dengan kapten tim basket itu."

"Yah, katakan saja kalau memang cemburu." Yoochun menggoda lagi.

"Ahh sudahlah, sulit berbicara dengan orang sepertimu." Yunho pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Yoochun yang sedang tertawa entah karena apa.

*YunJae*

Di hari berikutnya setelah percakapan Yunho dan Yoochun di atap, keadaan Jaejoong masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Ia nampak tidak bersemangat, apalagi Changmin belum kembali dan hanya mengirim pesan untuk menyemangatinya.

Seperti hari sebelumnya, tepat 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat berbunyi Jaejoong mengangkat tangan dan meminta izin ketoilet. Walaupun sedikit mendapat penolakan dari guru Lim yang kebetulan mengajar hari itu, tapi karena Jaejoong memaksa akhirnya ia dizinkan keluar juga.

Tentu ada diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Jaejoong selalu keluar kelas 5 menit sebelum bel istirahat dan baru kembali 5 menit setelah masuk. Alasanya sederhana sekali, hal itu dilakukan Jaejoong agar ia tak bertemu siapapun saat melintas menuju atau kembali dari tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Dengan tidak bertemu siapapun, otomatis ia tak akan mendengar dan melihat orang-orang membicarakanya.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang harus di perjelas, setelah Jaejoong pergi Yunho mengacungkan tangan dan ikut meminta izin untuk keluar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Guru Lim atas permintaan izinya, Yunho bergegas keluar dan hanya menyisakan tanda tanya besar dari teman sekelasnya mengenai mau kemana kah gerangan seorang Kim Jaejoong dan Jung Yunho. Juga gumaman dari sang guru yang ikut merasa aneh.

"Ada apa dengan mereka berdua ? Kompak sekali" begitulah katanya.

Ohh dan jangan lupakan tatapan nanar seorang Kim Junsu yang melihat kekhawatiran di mata Yunho saat mengejar Jaejoong tadi.

_'Aku terlihat menyedihkan, kekasihku mengejar namja lain dan aku tidak melakukan apapun.. Aku merasa seperti dicampakan dan tidak terlihat'_ batinya.

*YunJae*

Secara diam-diam, Yunho mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya Jaejoong lakukan saat jam istirahat. Keadaan sekolah nampak sepi karena memang para siswa masih melaksanakan sisa 5 menit pelajaran mereka. Disiplin sekali rupanya Dong Bang Senior High School ini, para siswa tidak ada yang berkeliaran di luar kelas saat belum waktunya. Kecuali dua namja yang sekarang sedang menuju suatu tempat.

#

Ini dia. Disinilah sekarang Jaejoong berada, di taman belakang sekolahnya yang nampak sepi. Memang tak banyak bahkan mungkin tak ada yang mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya disini, lihat saja pohon besar berdaun rimbun yang berdiri tegak disana, terlihat mengerikan. Juga banyak daun kering yang berserakan di tanah, menutupi rumput hijau yang sengaja ditanam agar taman itu terlihat indah. Memang disana masih ada bunga yang tumbuh, tapi sayang mereka tumbuh tak teratur sehingga kesan indah di taman itu benar-benar tidak ada. Tapi walaupun begitu, Jaejoong merasa ini adalah tempat yang cocok untuknya saat ini. Disini, Jaejoong tak akan bertemu siapapun. Tak akan ada hinaan yang ia dengar. Tak akan ada tatapan tak suka yang ia lihat. Yang ada hanya dia dan kesendirian.

Jaejoong tengah duduk dan menyembunyikan kepalanya diantara lutut saat Yunho datang dan mengganggu acara kesendirianya.

"Jadi disini kau rupanya" kata Yunho.

Merasa tak asing dengan suara yang ia dengar, Jaejoong mendongak dan menghentikan aktifitas mari-menyembunyikan-kepala-di-lutut nya itu.

Hanya mendongak dan tak bersuara, itulah yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

_'Mau apa dia kesini'_ fikirnya dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau disini jae.." Kata Yunho lagi.

_'Sedang menjauhimu'_ jawab Jaejoong tapi dalam hati. Entah kenapa rasanya ia enggan berbicara dengan Yunho saat ini.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya ? kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini ?" Lagi, Yunho bertanya dan Jaejoong hanya diam.

"Ya! Jae.. Kenapa kau hanya diam ? Kau kenapa ?" Tanya Yunho untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

SET

GREBB

Tak juga mendapat respon dari Jaejoong, Yunho pun merasa kesal dan menarik tangan Jaejoong paksa. Menyebabkan Jaejoong yang tadinya duduk beralaskan tanah kini dengan terpaksa berdiri dan menempel dengan tubuh Yunho. Dengan kata lain Yunho memeluk Jaejoong.

"Berbagilah denganku" kata Yunho. Jaejoong sebenarnya ingin membalas pelukan Yunho, tapi ia takut.. Terlalu takut untuk itu. Maka ia biarkan Yunho yang mendominasi agar tak ada yang salah faham. Kalaupun nanti ada yang melihat adegan ini, mereka tak akan menyalahkan Jaejoong. Karena Yunholah yang memeluknya, bukan dia. Lihat saja tangan Jaejoong yang ia biarkan menjuntai tanda Jaejoong tak membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Lepaskan" Jaejoong akhirnya bersuara, ia berkata dengan dingin.

Yunho menggeleng, tanda ia tak mau menuruti permintaan Jaejoong.

"Lepaskan aku" kata Jaejoong lagi, kini dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu setelah kau katakan kenapa kau bersikap aneh seperti ini." Kata Yunho.

"Ini semua karenamu!"

DEG

Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong itu, Yunho merasakan seolah sesuatu menusuk dadanya kuat. Rasanya sakit, entah karena apa. Ia lepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Jaejoong. Terlihat oleh Yunho butiran kristal bening sudah menggumpal disudut mata Jaejoong.

"Apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku." Pinta Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng, otomatis itu membuat air mata yang tadi hanya menggumpal kini jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Yunho benar-benar tidak mengerti. Benarkah Jaejoong seperti ini disebabkan oleh dirinya ? Benarkah air mata yang ia lihat kini dikarenakan dirinya ? Benarkah itu ? Dan jika itu memang benar, apa yang harus dia lakukan ? Dan apa pula yang telah ia perbuat sehingga Jaejoong menjadi seperti ini.

"Mianhae" kata Yunho sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong. "Tapi katakan apa yang sudah aku lakukan sehingga membuatmu terluka!" Katanya lagi.

Jaejoong kembali diam. Haruskah ia memberitahu Yunho atas apa yang ia telah alami. Haruskah ia melakukanya ?

"Jawab jae! Jangan hanya diam! Aku bukan penyihir yang bisa membaca fikiranmu jae.. Katakan! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Kau ingin tahu yun," kata Jaejoong lirih. Yunho mengangguk. "Benarkah kau ingin tahu ?" Jaejoong berkata lagi kini dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir kembali. Yunho benar-benar tak tahan melihat Jaejoong sekarang, rasanya seperti membiarkan seseorang jatuh kejurang tanpa kau bisa menolongnya.

GREBB

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong, bahkan lebih erat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Semua akan lebih baik jika kau membaginya denganku jae.." Kata Yunho.

"Kau salah.. Semua.. Hikss.. akan lebih baik jika kau.. Hikss.. berhenti bersikap seperti ini.. Hikss.. padaku" kata jaejoong setengah terisak.

Yunho terperanjat mendengar jawaban jaejoong. Dilepaskanya pelukan itu dan kembali menatap Jaejoong, kini dengan tatapan bernada apa-maksud-mu ? Yunho menatap Jaejoong lebih intens.

"Kalau kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini, kalau kau berhenti memperhatikanku.. Tak akan ada orang yang menghinaku dan menghakimiku juga menyebutku namja murahan yang merebut kekasih orang lain. Tak akan ada lagi yang memandangku dengan tatapan tak suka, tidak akan ada lagi namja yang melecehkanku. Berhenti yun! Berhenti MEMPERDULIKANKU!" Jaejoong menjelaskan dan sedikit berteriak diakhir kalimatnya. "Mereka.. Mereka menyebutku namja murahan, padahal mereka tak mengenalku. Mereka melecehkanku seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling menjijikan karena telah menggodamu, padahal mereka tak pernah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara kita. Kau, kau yang selalu memperhatikanku, kau yang selalu berbuat baik padaku dan kau yang selalu memperdulikanku ! Kau yang melakukan semua itu padaku, bukan aku! Tapi kenapa mereka malah menyalahkanku! Kenapa aku yang harus dipersalahkan yun, kenapa.." Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir, Jaejoong kembali berkata.

JEDDARR!

Seolah tersambar petir, Yunho tak mampu berkata apapun saat kalimat terakhir terucap dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong benar ia lah yang bersalah dalam hal ini, bukan Jaejoong. Yunho yang melakukan semuanya terlebih dahulu. Walaupun sebenarnya, apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Jaejoong berada diluar kuasanya. Seperti saat ini, lihat saja dia.. Statusnya sebagai kekasih Junsu seakan terlupakan saat sedang bersama Jaejoong. Yunho benar-benar mencurahkan perhatianya pada namja cantik di hadapanya ini.

"Siapa! Katakan siapa yang memperlakukanmu seperti itu. CEPAT KATAKAN!" Yunho benar-benar emosi saat ini, ia tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lebih terluka.

"Aku tak mengenal mereka." Kata Jaejoong. Ingat, Jaejoong adalah murid baru yang belum banyak mengenal siswa DBSHS.

SET

Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Dengan cepat Yunho menyambar tangan Jaejoong dan menariknya. Setengah berlari ia terus melangkah, tak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang meringis disela-sela langkahnya.

Yunho berhenti saat ia dan Jaejoong sudah berada di kerumunan para siswa. Disana terlihat beberapa yeoja kelas 10 tengah berkumpul didepan mading, ada juga yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil bergosip. Ternyata Jaejoong benar, yeoja-yeoja itu memandang Jaejoong iritasi. Beberapa suara sumbangpun terdengar di telinga Yunho.

_"Lihat itu! Namja murahan itu mau apalagi.. Ternyata dia masih berani mendekati Yunho oppa.."_

_"Kau benar, memalukan sekali.."_

_"Rasanya ingin aku buang ke laut saja namja murahan itu."_

Begitulah suara sumbang itu terdengar. Betapa bodohnya mereka, membiarkan seorang Jung Yunho mendengar kata-kata busuk itu.

Dengan muka memerah karena marah, Yunho mendekati para yeoja -bodoh- itu dengan tangan masih menarik Jaejoong. Mereka yang tadinya sedang asyik menggosipkan Jaejoong di depan mading, tiba-tiba saja merasa aura buruk mendekat.

"Siapa yang kalian panggil namja murahan itu ?" Kata Yunho dingin.

"Yu-yunho oppa.. A-apa ma-maksudmu." Kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kalian berpura-pura bodoh atau memang bodoh huh ?" Selain kata-kata yang tajam, yunho juga memandang yeoja-yeoja itu dengan tak kalah tajam.

Siswa-siswa yang lainpun mulai tertarik dengan adegan itu, dengan cepat mereka berkumpul mengelilingi Yunjae dan beberapa yeoja -bodoh- tadi. "Aku tanya sekali lagi! Siapa yang kalian panggil namja murahan huh ?" Kata Yunho lagi, yeoja-yeoja itu merasa sangat ketakutan. "JAWAB AKU!" Yunho mulai meninggikan suaranya, tanda ia benar-benar marah sekarang.

Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya menundukpun mulai mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar teriakan Yunho itu. Ia juga merasa takut, ia tahu sekali saat Yunho marah, Yunho tak akan bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri.

"Baik kalau kalian tidak menjawab! Karena aku sudah tahu jawabanya, namja murahan yang mulut busuk kalian maksud adalah Jaejoong! Aku tahu." Dengan sedikit senyum melecehkan -para yeoja itu-, Yunho kembali berkata.

Mendengar kata-kata tajam keluar dari mulut Yunho, para yeoja -bodoh- itu semakin ketakutan. Bahkan mereka tidak berani menatap mata tajam Yunho.

"AKU MINTA, JAGA MULUT KALIAN! Dia bukan namja murahan. Aku, aku yang selalu memperhatikanya. Aku yang yang selalu memperdulikanya. Aku yang selalu memulai semuanya. Bukan dia! Bukan dia. Kalian dengar itu!" Kata Yunho panjang lebar. "Aku tidak peduli apapun yang akan kalian katakan tentang aku setelah ini, tapi yang jelas.. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam saat kalian berkata macam-macam tentang Jaejoong. KALIAN MENGERTI!" Tambahnya lagi. "JAWAB! APA KALIAN MENGERTI!"

Para yeoja -bodoh- itu mengangguk cepat, mereka benar-benar merasa takut. Yunho yang terlihat ramah ternyata mempunyai aura membunuh yang kuat. Siswa-siswi yang kebetulan sedang menontonpun terperangah di buatnya. Diantara mereka ada yang kagum akan keberanian Yunho membela Jaejoong, ada pula yang ikut merasa ketakutan. Dan jangan lewatkan pandangan benci yang 'seseorang' tujukan untuk Jaejoong. Kenapa Jaejoong ? Entahlah, orang itu sangat membenci jaejoong saat ini.

Yunho melayangkan sebelah tanganya (tangan yang satunya masih menggenggam tangan jae) hendak menampar salah satu yeoja -bodoh- yang tadi sempat menghina Jaejoong, melihat wajah yeoja -bodoh- itu ingin rasanya Yunho membunuhnya sekarang juga.

SET

Jaejoong menahanya, lalu menggeleng saat Yunho menatapnya. Semua yang melihat ikut menahan nafas. Yunho yang mengerti maksud Jaejoong langsung menurunkan kembali tanganya. Para penonton pun merasa kagum pada Jaejoong, walaupun ia sudah dihina oleh yeoja -bodoh- itu, tapi ia masih mau menolongnya dari amukan Yunho. Benar-benar namja dengan kadar kebaikan diatas rata-rata.

"Kau lihat itu! Dia bahkan membelamu! Cih!" Kata Yunho.

"Dan untuk kalian semua.. Jangan pernah ada yang menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan namja murahan lagi. Karena dia tidak seperti itu. Jika kalian ingin tahu siapa yang salah dalam hal ini, akulah orangnya!"

CHUP~

Tepat setelah ucapanya berakhir, Yunho mencium jaejoong. Dihadapan semua orang, menyalurkan rasa yang beberapa hari ini kembali muncul dan menguasai hatinya. Jaejoong yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya membelalakan mata. Tak menyangka masalahnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Sementara para penonton hanya terpaku. Mereka nampak terhanyut oleh pemandangan didepanya. Aura cinta menguar dari tubuh dua namja pemeran utama ff Rha itu.

Secepat Yunho menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong, secepat itupula Yoochun menutupi mata Junsu. Ternyata daritadi dua namja itu melihat apa yang sudah dan sedang terjadi pada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Sementara Yunjae masih berciuman, Yoochun menarik Junsu pergi dari tempat mereka tadi dengan tangan masih menutupi mata Junsu.

"Kalau kau ingin melihat adegan itu, kau harus lebih tinggi dari ini." Canda Yoochun, sebenarnya ia tahu pasti apa yang Junsu rasakan, ia pasti merasa sakit. Bagaimana tidak, Junsu hampir melihat Yunho yang notabene kekasihnya mencium Jaejoong. Jadi sedikit menghiburnya mungkin tidak buruk.

Junsu hanya diam, tak menanggapi ucapan Yoochun.

"Aku akan membuatmu melupakan apa yang baru saja kau lihat." Kata Yoochun lagi.

CHUP~

Dan pemirsah, tenyata Yoochun mencium Junsu tepat dibibirnya. Kalau saja bisa, Junsu pun ingin membelalakan matanya sama seperti Jaejoong tadi, tapi tangan Yoochun masih menutupi matanya.

Chapter ini berakhir disini, dimana Yunjae dan Yoosu tengah berciuman. Tanpa nafsu, hanya ciuman 'pengungkap rasa'. Ciuman yang mau tak mau membuat hati ke empat namja itu bergemuruh hebat. Bahkan bukan hanya mereka.. Tapi mungkin kalian juga^^

Pengungkap rasa ? Rasa apa yang belum terungkap diantara mereka ? #Rha : geleng-geleng

TeBeCe

Hyaaaaaa.. Ceritanya makin aneh, mianhae.. *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Semoga masih ada peminatnya.

Seperti biasa, Rha mau mengucapkan TERIMAKASIH untuk para readers yang bersedia membaca plus meReview ff gaje Rha ini^^

#bales-bales Review#

Buat yang Login nanti Rha bales lewat PM ne^^

**Jaecha** : siapa yaa ? Rha juga gatau.. Tapi jangan nuduh dulu yaaa.. Ayoo cari bukti yang banyak.. Hahaha

Ne, mianhae disini umma tersiksa sekali. Tapi janji deh bakal happy end.

Dichap ini Yoochun udh mulai memainkan peranya, selamat membaca :) Review lagi Ne^^

**Kyumin 00** : jae pasti sabar kok. Wah, ada yang curiga sama Yoochun juga yaaa.. Hehe, ditunggu aja yaaa kebenaranya.

Ne, ini sudah dilanjut. Apakah ini cukup panjang ? Review lagi Ne^^

**Yunii **: waduh, itu asepnya sampe ngepul gitu yaa.. Awas kena asma, hahaha

Ne, ini sudah diupdate.. Udah cepet kah ? Review Lagi Ne^^

**Boenita** : ditunggu aja yaa kebenaranya nanti pasti akan terungkap. Review lagi Ne^^

**Guest** : ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka :) Review lagi Ne^^

**Youleeta **: ini sudah diterusin. Semoga suka :) Review lagi Ne^^

**Kihae dp26** : iya, mereka orang yang sama.. Ditunggu aja kebenaranyaa..

Ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka :) Review lagi Ne^^

**Guest(2)** : ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka :) Review lagi Ne^^

**KimShippo** : aku juga sayang kamu.. Hahaha.

Hayoo, jangan berprasangka buruk dulu.. Nanti salah terus malu udh nuduh-nuduh, hehe

Sabar Ne, nanti akan terungkap kebenaranya.. Ditunggu aja.

Ini sudah dilanjut. Sudah cepat kah ? Review lagi Ne^^

#

REVIEW BOLEH ?


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

#

Annyeong~ mianhae chap ini updatenya lamaaaa.. Salahkan saja Namdongsaeng Rha yang coretmeminjamcoret merampas modem Rha beberapa hari ini.. Semoga chap ini memuaskan :)

Happy reading^^

*YunJae*

Gerak jarum jam seolah melambat, berbanding terbalik dengan detakan jantung Kim Jaejoong yang semakin cepat. Bibir cherry nya masih menempel dengan bibir hati milik Yunho. Sungguh saat ini sepertinya tubuh Jaejoong tak sejalan dengan hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya Jaejoong menghentikan Yunho. Tapi apalah daya, ia terbuai oleh sensasi aneh yang bibir Yunho berikan. Andai saja Yunho itu tidak berstatus sebagai kekasih Junsu, dengan senang hati Jaejoong pasti menikmati ciuman ini. Tapi ia tak memiliki hati setega itu, Junsu adalah temanya. Ia tak boleh menyakitinya.

Mata bulat Jaejoong yang tadinya terbelalak kini berubah sayu. Menyebabkan Yunho tersadar dan segera melepaskan ciumanya. Setelahnya, mereka berpandangan sejenak. Sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong berbicara.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini padaku ?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho. Yunho terdiam. Bukan tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja dia terlalu bingung dan bahkan tidak tau kenapa dia melakukan hal itu. "Kau menyakitiku dan Junsu. Aku membencimu!" Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang tiba-tiba saja mematung.

Masih ingat dengan para siswa yang menonton ? Mereka masih disana, memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

_'Ayoo kejar dia'_

_'Jangan hanya diam, kejar dia!'_

_'Astaga.. Ada apa dengan orang itu.. Ayo kejar dia'_

_'Kejar dia pabbo!'_

_'Kejar.. Ayo kejar'_

Seperti itulah kira-kira isi dari fikiran orang-orang itu. Dengan ekspresi beragam mereka serempak menyuruh Yunho untuk mengejar Jaejoong. Namun walau sekencang apapun mereka berteriak, Yunho tak akan mendengarnya. Ingat, mereka berbicara didalam hati. Mereka sepertinya melupakan kesalahan mereka pada Jaejoong beberapa hari ini, yang mereka ingat saat ini adalah bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong saling mencintai. Dan itu terlihat jelas. Persetan dengan gosip yang beredar selama ini, siapapun yang salah itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, Yunho dan Jaejoong harus tetap dalam takdir mereka. Tetap satu di bawah nama cinta.

#Yunho POV#

Astaga! Apa yang telah aku lakukan ? Sekarang Jaejoong membenciku. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti siapapun. Aku hanya.. Aku hanya tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku sendiri saat bersama Jaejoong. Apa aku salah ? Aku hanya ingin melindungi Jaejoong. Aku tidak ingin ia dipersalahkan atas apa yang tidak ia perbuat. Kebencian itu, cacian itu, makian itu.. Seharusnya aku yang menerima. Tidakkah mereka melihat bahwa selama beberapa hari ini akulah yang salah. Aku yang selalu memberi perhatian kepada Jaejoong, aku yang terlalu memperdulikanya, aku yang selalu memulainya, bukan dia.. Bukan dia, tapi aku!

Aku masih berdiri disini, ditempat kami tadi berciuman. Kulihat punggung Jaejoong semakin menjauh. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ?

Selain aku yang masih mematung, ditempat ini juga kulihat banyak teman, adik juga kakak kelasku. Kebodohan apa yang telah aku lakukan di depan mereka. Aku benar-benar telah melukai Jaejoong. Aku menyesal, setelah ini Jaejoong pasti akan lebih disalahkan lagi. Arrrggghhh! Tapi.. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan hal lain, seolah mereka tak menginginkanku masih berdiri disini. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan. Aku tidak mengerti arti tatapan mereka.

PLUKK

Aw! Kurasakan seseorang memukul kepala bagian belakangku kencang. Aku meringis. Sedangkan teman-teman yang lain masih terpaku.

"Dasar pabbo! Kejar dia.. Jangan hanya diam disini. Jelaskan padanya apa yang kau rasakan!" Kata orang itu menasehatiku. Ku balikan kepalaku dan mendapati sosok namja tinggi yang beberapa hari ini tak kulihat berkeliaran disekolah.

"Changmin!" Ucapku pelan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memanggil namaku pabbo! Kejar dia." Katanya sambil memegang bahuku. Aku mengangguk dan langsung berlari menuju kearah menghilangnya Jaejoong tadi.

#Yunho POV end#

Changmin hanya tersenyum saat punggung Yunho tak lagi tertangkap indera penglihatanya. "Sepertinya ini akan menarik." Katanya. "Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan cinta pasti menarik" tambahnya lagi kini sambil mengangkat keduah bahunya entah untuk apa. Kisah cinta dua temanya itu memang sangat menarik untuk di saksikan, tapi yang Changmin fikirkan adalah kenapa hanya menyaksikan kalau ia juga bisa ikut bermain peran dalam cerita cinta unik dan menarik ini. Untuk itulah sekarang dia ada disini. Setelah ia mendapat pemikiran itu, ia segera mengambil penerbangan dari Jepang ke Korea pagi tadi. Ia tidak mungkin terlalu lama meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri disaat-saat genting seperti ini dan hanya menyemangati Jaejoong melalui pesan-pesan singkat yang ia kirimkan. Keberadaanya lebih penting bukan ? Ia sangat dibutuhkan Jaejoong. Walaupun ia baru bisa muncul pada saat ini, saat jam istirahat karena ia harus menemui beberapa Seonsaengnim untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya yang terbengkalai selama beberapa hari ini, tapi itu tidak apa-apa. Yang terpenting adalah dia sudah kembali dan siap membantu Jaejoong. Sangat beruntung sekali kau Kim Jaejoong, sahabat terbaikmu kini sudah kembali.

Changmin berjalan menuju kelasnya, para siswa yang tadi berkerumunpun sudah membubarkan diri dengan tertib dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitas istirahatnya yang sempat terhenti selama beberapa menit.

Tap tap tap tap..

Langkah Changmin terhenti tepat didepan pintu kelas 11-A yang terlihat sepi itu. Disana hanya terlihat dua namja dengan posisi tengah berciuman. Changmin kemudian berbalik sehingga membelakangi dua namja itu._ 'Junsu dan Yoochun ?'_ Ucapnya dalam hati. _'Sepertinya ada kisah lain yang aku tidak ketahui. Semakin menarik saja'_ fikirnya lagi.

Yoochun yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain diantara dia dan Junsu segera melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Junsu yang nampak mengatur nafas setelahnya. Dengan tangan masih menutupi mata Junsu, ia kemudian menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Changmin tengah berdiri membelakanginya. "Kalian pasti membutuhkan waktu berdua. Aku akan pergi" kata Changmin sambil berlalu dan menutup pintu.

Suara Changmin itu mau tak mau mengagetkan Junsu, ia tidak menyangka akan ada orang yang melihatnya berciuman dengan Yoochun. Ohh tuhan.. Ia bisa mati kalau orang yang ia kenali suaranya sebagai suara Changmin itu mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho. Dengan kasar, Junsu menepis tangan Yoochun yang menutupi matanya.

Dengan tatapan tajam, ia memandangi Yoochun. "Kau membuat masalah Park Yoochun!" Katanya dingin.

"Untuk kebaikanmu" balas Yoochun tak kalah dingin.

"Kebaikan ? Kebaikan macam apa yang kau bicarakan ? Aku tak mengerti."

"Banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti. Tapi satu hal yang perlu benar-benar kau mengerti adalah bahwa cintamu bukanlah Jung Yunho."

"Jangan sok tahu. Itu menyebalkan."

"Itu kenyataan yang harus kau terima. Semua sudah jelas. Dia tidak mencintaimu!"

"Lalu, menurutmu siapa yang mencintaiku ? Kau ?" Tanya Junsu masih dengan nada dinginnya. Yoochun hanya diam. Tak mampu sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya. "Karena itukah kau melakukan ini semua ?" Junsu bersuara lagi, kali ini hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tak mengerti dari seorang Park Yoochun.

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jaejoong. Gosip itu.. Kau lah dalangnya. Bukan begitu tuan Park ?" Junsu diam sejenak. "Oh.. Dan jangan lupakan, kau juga lah yang telah menyuruh siwon hyung dan kawan-kawanya untuk menyakiti Jaejoong saat ditoilet". Yoochun terperangah mendengar ucapan Junsu, bagaimana ? Bagaimana mungkin Junsu tahu hal itu, sementara dia benar-benar melakukan semuanya dengan baik. Tidak mungkin ada yang tahu mengenai hal itu, apalagi ia sudah memastikan sendiri bahwa Jaejoong tidak berkata apapun soal kejadian di toilet itu pada siapapun. Lalu bagaimana bisa Junsu mengetahuinya. Sial!

"Jangan menunjukan wajah heranmu padaku, yang harus kau lakukan adalah menjelaskan alasanmu melakukan hal itu"

"Kau sudah tahu!"

"Apa ? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu!"

"Kau tahu persis apa yang aku rasakan, ciuman tadi sudah menjelaskanya"

"Kau menyukaiku ? Begitu maksudmu ?"

"..." Yoochun kembali diam.

"Harusnya kau senang Jaejoong kembali ke kehidupan Yunho. Dengan begitu kau bisa memiliku. Tapi kenapa kau melakukan hal itu ? Tidak masuk akal!"

"Bukan cinta seperti itu yang aku miliki Kim Junsu! Ini cinta yang tak membutuhkan balasan. Aku tau kau sangat mencintai Jung Yunho, jadi aku biarkan kau bersamanya asalkan kau bahagia. Maka saat Jaejoong mulai merusaknya, aku tidak mungkin tinggal diam" Kini Junsu yang terdiam. Jadi benar, selama ini Yoochun mencintainya. Dan ia telah menyia-nyiakan hal itu. "Sudah ku katakan padamu, banyak hal yang tidak kau mengerti." Kata Yoochun lagi, kemudian ia melangkah hendak pergi meninggalkan Junsu. Ia fikir, tak ada lagi yang perlu dia bicarakan dengan Junsu. Sampai dilangkahnya yang ke 3 sesuatu menghentikanya.

BRUKK

Junsu memeluk Yoochun dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung tegap Yoochun.

"Jangan pergi sebelum semua ini selesai" kata Junsu.

"Apa ada yang perlu diselesaikan ?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Tentu! Hatiku, ia perlu ditangani." Jawab Junsu. Yoochun sedikit tidak mengerti atas jawaban itu.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Yoochun lagi.

"Kau benar! Banyak hal yang tidak aku mengerti, untuk itu.. Maukah kau mengajariku agar aku bisa mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku rasakan ?"

Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Junsu lalu berbalik, memandang lurus tepat menuju mata Junsu.

"Ciumanmu, merubah separuh hatiku!" Kata Junsu lagi.

"Aku akan merubah hatimu sepenuhnya! Aku berjanji!" Kata Yoochun sambil tersenyum. Walaupun ia tak pernah mengharapkan balasan cinta dari Junsu, tapi ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuat Junsu mencintainya. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain cintamu terbalas bukan ? Walau kadang hanya dengan melihat orang yang kau cintai berbahagia meski dengan orang lain kau sudah merasa cukup, tapi apakah hanya kata 'cukup' yang kau inginkan ? Sedangkan akan ada kata 'lebih dari cukup' yang terucap saat orang yang kita cintai bisa berbahagia dengan kita, bukan dengan orang lain! Mana yang akan kau pilih ? Tentu option kedua. Dan itu juga lah yang sekarang menjadi pilihan Yoochun.

Teng.. Teng.. Teng.. Teng..

Bunyi bel masuk DBSHS menggema, menghentikan Yoosu moment yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu tercipta.

"Sudah selesai ?" Tanya Changmin -yang sudah duduk manis di bangkunya- pada Yoochun -yang juga sudah duduk di depanya-

"Ne," jawab Yoochun singkat. "Sampaikan maafku pada Jaejoong!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Katakan saja sendiri. Jangan menjadi pengecut." Kata Changmin, Walaupun Changmin tak tahu persis apa sebenarnya yang sudah Yoochun lakukan pada Jaejoong.

Tak berapa lama, Jaejoong masuk kekelas dengan wajah yang terlihat tidak baik. Sepertinya Yunho tidak membuat Jaejoong lebih baik.

"Changmin-ah ?" Kata Jaejoong heran, pasalnya tadi pagi Changmin tidak ada dikelas.

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja jae.. Ayo!" Kata Changmin tak menghiraukan keheranan yang Jaejoong rasakan, ia malah menarik tangan Jaejoong keluar kelas.

"Jaejoong sakit! Katakan pada Seonsaengnim aku mengantarnya ke UKS" kata Changmin pada ketua kelasnya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh sang ketua kelas.

*YunJae*

"Apa yang terjadi ?" Changmin langsung bertanya pada Jaejoong saat mereka sudah tiba di UKS.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, ia hanya menundukan kepala sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Katakan padaku Jae.." Desak Changmin. "Apa yang kau dan Yunho tadi bicarakan" tambahnya.

"Apa ? Dimana ? Di depan siswa lain tadi ?" Kata Jaejoong masih dengan menunduk.

"Bukan, kalau itu aku tahu. Kalian berciuman!"

Mendengar ucapan Changmin itu, Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Ternyata Changminpun tau.

_'Bagaimana ini ? Apa aku ini benar-benar namja murahan ?'_ Fikir Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan ?"

"Tidak ada, hanya saja.. Kau tahu bukan masalahku!"

"Kau masih memikirkanya.. Bukankah Yunho sudah menjelaskan pada semuanya tadi"

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak semudah itu bisa melupakanya" kata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tengah menyadarkan tubuhnya pada dinding ruang UKS -sementara tubuhnya duduk di kasur- sementara Changmin duduk di bangku disebelahnya.

"Lalu apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi jae.."

"Dia.. Dia berkata dia Mencintaiku!"

"Lalu, apa yang kau katakan setelahnya."

"Aku pergi!"

#Flashback#

Yunho menemukan Jaejoong, di atap DBSHS. Hatinya sedikit lega melihat Jaejoong baik-baik saja.

"Mianhae" kata Yunho saat sudah berada tepat di belakang Jaejoong yang tengah duduk menempelkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya sama persis dengan posisinya saat ditaman belakang.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun Jae.." Kata Yunho lagi.

"Tapi kau melakukanya" Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan matanya yang sembab.

"Mianhae, aku.. Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku saat sedang bersamamu."

"Apa maksudmu ? Itu tidak masuk akal!"

"Tidak ada yang tidak masuk akal Jae.."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Kau menyakitiku juga Junsu"

"Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memahamiku!"

"Dan membiarkanmu menyakiti Junsu lebih dari ini ? Tidak akan pernah!"

"..."

"Jangan hanya memikirkanku. Fikirkan juga perasaan Junsu. Apa kau pernah memikirkanya Yun ?"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu"

"Itu bukan cinta Yun"

"Lalu apa ?"

"Aku tidak tahu!"

"Tapi fikirkan juga perasaanmu dan perasaanku Jae, jangan hanya perasaan Junsu"

"Kau egois! Aku tidak bisa melakukanya!"

Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yunho, membiarkanya bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri.

#Flashback Off#

Changmin berdecak kesal saat mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong tadi. "Kau ini Jae.. Kenapa berkata seperti itu!"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Min!"

"Harusnya kau katakan kau juga mencintainya, lalu bicarakan hal itu pada Junsu"

"Tidak semudah itu, lagi pula aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih mencintai Yunho"

"Dasar pabbo! Tentu kau mencintainya"

"Sok tahu!"

"Lalu apa maksudmu mengatakan bahwa perbuatan Yunho menyakitimu ? Karena kau mencintainya juga kan ?"

"Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku! Karena Yunho bersikap seperti itu, aku jadi bahan ejekan siswa lain"

"Pembohong"

"Aku tidak berbohong!"

"Terserah, aku kesal padamu. Aku pergi, fikirkan dengan baik tentang perasaanmu. Dan lagi, dari mana kau tahu bahwa Junsu merasa sakit hati, aku fikir malah tidak begitu." Changmin kemudian pergi, memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Jaejoong berfikir tentang perasaanya pada Yunho.

"Tentu saja.. Jalan fikiranmu kan aneh!" Kata Jaejoong pelan saat Changmin sudah menghilang dibalik pintu.

TeBeCe

Hhhhh.. Chap 5 beres, ummm sepertinya cerita ini akan berkahir di Chap depan. Ditunggu aja yaa.. -kalau memang masih pantas ditunggu-

Seperti biasa, Rha mengucapkan **Terimakasih** pada semua yang bersedia Mereview! Saranghae, I love u, aishiteru^^

Mianhae hari ini Rha tida bisa membalas Reviewnya satu-satu.. pokoknya di chap ini udah kebongkar yaa siapa yang jahat itu.. kekeke :P udah banyak Reader yang nebak juga sih..

Masih mau baca chap terakhirnya ? Review Please :D


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Still Love U

Author : Rha Yunjaeshipper

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin.

Pair : the best couple in my world "YunJae" ada sedikit Yoosu-nya

Desclaimer : yang saya punya disini hanya ceritanya saja. Mengenai cast, mereka asli milik tuhan, keluarga, agensi serta fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia. Dan jangan lupakan, Yunho MILIK Jaejoong MILIK Yunho.

Summary : Yunho dan Jaejoong adalah mantan sepasang kekasih. Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari Jaejoong kembali mengisi hari-hari Yunho yang telah menjadi kekasih Junsu ?

Warning : BL (BOYxBOY). OOC. OC. Gaje. Typos. Ide pasaran. **TIDAK SUKA ? JANGAN DI BACA!**

#

Annyeong~ ini chap terakhirnyaa.. Semoga sukaaa.. Terimakasih untuk Readers yang sudah mendukung Rha. Saranghae =D

Happy Reading^^

*YunJae*

Yunho masih setia di tempatnya. Atap DBSHS (Dong Bang Senior High School). Walaupun bel tanda berakhirnya jam istirahat telah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu, tapi Yunho enggan beranjak dari posisinya. Setelah ditinggalkan Jaejoong tadi, ia memutuskan untuk membolos saja pada sisa jam pelajaran hari ini. Ia pikir akan percuma bila ia memaksakan diri untuk masuk kelas sementara hatinya sedang kacau. Kacau karena Jaejoong.

"Membolos eoh ?" Tiba-tiba seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan 'bergalau Ria ala Jung Yunho itu. Mengharuskan Yunho menoleh kebelakang guna mencari tahu siapakah sang pemilik suara.

"Changmin" kata Yunho pelan setelah mengetahui bahwa Changminlah yang tadi bersuara. "Kenapa kau ada disini ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Tadi aku mengantar Jaejoong ke UKS. Karena bosan dan malas belajar, jadilah aku kesini." Jawab Changmin asal. Sebenarnya dia sengaja datang kesini untuk menemui Yunho dan ingin membantunya agar bisa kembali bersama Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong di UKS ? Kenapa dia ? Apa dia baik-baik saja ?" Yunho bertanya bertubi-tubi. Changmin hanya tersenyum sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Hey, tenanglah sedikit. Dia tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah" kata Yunho singkat.

"Jadi, masih mencintainya eoh ?" Kata Changmin tepat sasaran.

"Kurasa begitu"

"Kau yakin ?"

"Debaran jantung ini tidak mungkin berbohong"

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu tidak enak dilihat begitu ?"

"Jaejoong pasti sudah menceritakanya padamu"

"Kau hanya kurang meyakinkanya Yun"

"Aku sudah berusaha"

"Tuhan ingin melihat usahamu lebih."

"Percuma. Jaejoong terlalu memikirkan perasaan orang lain daripada perasaanya sendiri"

"Jadi ? Mau menyerah eoh ? Seperti bukan Yunho yang kukenal saja" Changmin sedikit meledek Yunho, tujuanya agar Yunho kembali bersemangat. "Ku rasa siang ini aku ada waktu, bagaimana kalau dirumahmu saja ?" Tanya Changmin.

Yunho mengernyitkan dahi sebagai Jawaban atas pertanyaan Changmin yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Kau harus mempunyai sebuah rencana untuk mendapatkan kembali hati Jaejoong. Ku rasa aku seorang perencana yang baik" kata Changmin menjelaskan. Sedikit mengurangi ketidak mengertian yang hinggap di otak Yunho.

Kemudian Yunho tersenyum, tanda persetujuan atas usul Changmin. Mungkin Changmin benar, harus ada sebuah rencana agar Jaejoong bisa kembali padanya.

"Aku juga butuh aktor lain untuk rencanaku nanti. Jadi aku akan mengajak Yoochun dan Junsu juga. Lagipula ada hal yang kau harus bicarakan pada Junsu" kata Changmin lagi.

"Aish! Aku melupakan Junsu. Bagaimana denganya ?" Ucap Yunho.

"Untuk itulah kau perlu bicara denganya."

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

*YunJae*

Diantara angin yang bertiup pelan, Yunho dan Junsu tengah berdiri berhadapan di taman belakang kediaman keluarga Jung. Ya, sesuai usul Changmin saat diatap tadi, Yunho perlu berbicara dengan Junsu.

Saat pulang sekolah, Changmin langsung menculik Yoochun dan Junsu ke rumah Yunho tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun. Saat sampai di rumah Yunho, Changmin langsung menyuruh Yunho agar membawa Junsu keluar rumahnya untuk menyelesaikan hal yang belum selesai diantara mereka. Hal itu tentu membuat Yoochun tak tenang, ia masih saja menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Ia takut sekali Junsu terluka. Changmin benar-benar menyebalkan sekali, kalau saja membunuh orang itu tidak dilarang pastilah Yoochun sudah menebaskan pisau di leher Changmin yang sudah seenaknya saja bertindak tanpa pemberitahuan sebelumnya padanya juga pada Junsu. Sementara Yoochun masih dengan kekesalanya pada Changmin -mereka berada di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Jung-. Yunho mulai membuka suara diantara terpaan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menyapanya dan Junsu.

"Mianhae" katanya lirih. "Sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu, tapi aku malah melakukanya." Tambahnya.

"Gwaenchana" kata Junsu

"Ku rasa kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, awalnya aku berpikir dengan menjalin hubungan denganmu aku akan bisa melupakannya.. Tapi, aku malah melukai hatimu, mianhae.. Aku memang bodoh"

"Gwaenchana Yun. Dengan kejadian ini aku jadi mengerti.. Mengerti bahwa Cinta tidak akan tumbuh diantara orang yang tidak seharusnya. Seberapa kuatpun kau memaksa, itu tidak akan berhasil. Dan satu hal yang aku garis bawahi adalah.. Kita bukan orang yang seharusnya saling mencintai sebagai pasangan"

"Aku sungguh menyesal"

"Jangan berkata bodoh! Aku tidak apa-apa, lagipula.. Ada seseorang yang mengobati luka ini bahkan tanpa aku memintanya" Junsu tersenyum ke arah Yunho. "Bohong kalau aku bilang aku tidak terluka, aku mencintaimu Yun. Tapi, orang itu sepertinya membuatku melupakan rasa cintaku padamu juga rasa sakitku. Aku rasa, aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya"

"Benarkah ? Apa aku boleh tersenyum mendengarnya ?"

"Tentu saja benar. Kau tak hanya boleh tersenyum, bahkan tertawapun tak apa"

BRUKK

Yunho memeluk Junsu, sebagai tanda ia ikut berbahagia karena ternyata Junsu telah menemukan penggantinya bahkan sebelum ia menyatakan akan pergi dari hati Junsu (?). "Gomawo, kau namja yang baik. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia denganya." Kata Yunho.

"Ne, aku pasti akan bahagia"

"Kalau dia menyakitimu, datanglah padaku dan dengan senang hati aku akan menghajarnya untukmu!"

"Tidak perlu, setiap hari senin aku selalu berlatih karate.. Jadi kemampuanku bisa di bilang cukup untuk menghajarnya sendiri"

"Hahaha.." Yunho tertawa sambil melepas pelukanya. Ia senang mendapati Junsu benar-benar dalam keadaan baik. "Nugu ?" Tanya Yunho.

"Eh ?" Junsu bingung dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Siapa orang itu Su ?"

"Ohh.. Umm, itu.. Diaa.."

"Siapa ?"

"Aish! Kau ini membuat malu saja"

"Cepat katakan!"

"Dia namja bermarga Park"

"Park Yoochun ?" Tebak Yunho. Junsu mengangguk. Yunho tersenyum jahil. "Baiklah Nyonya Park, sepertinya kita harus kembali kedalam. Yang aku tahu, Tuan Park itu tidak suka menunggu!" Kata Yunho sambil merangkul pundak Junsu dan mulai mengajaknya berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yak! Kami belum menikah, seenaknya saja kau bicara"

"Hahaha.." Kembali, Yunho tertawa karena sikap Junsu.

#

Junsu dan Yunho menghampiri Yoochun dan Changmin di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Jung, dengan tangan Yunho yang masih merangkul pundak Junsu. Menimbulkan reaksi aneh di wajah Yoochun. Membuat Changmin yang melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ehem" Changmin berdehem sebelum berkata. "Sepertinya mulai hari ini kau harus lebih menjaga tangan mu itu Yun!" Katanya.

"Ne.. Ne, aku mengerti!" Yunho mendorong Junsu ke arah Yoochun. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat Yoochun mengernyitkan dahi, pasalnya ia dan Junsu belum 'go public' tapi Yunho dan Changmin bersikap seolah tahu apa yang terjadi. "Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kalian. Tapi tadi Junsu bilang dia mulai mencintai namja bernama Park Yoochun dan mengakhiri hubungan kami" kata Yunho seolah bisa membaca pikiran Yoochun.

"Bukankah kau yang mengakhiri hubungan kita Yun ?" Kata Junsu.

"Lebih tepatnya kita yang mengakhirinya!" Yunho mengelak. "Ne, kita yang mengakhirinya" kali ini Junsu membenarkan.

"Tunggu.. Tunggu, aku masih belum mengerti!" Ucap Yoochun tiba-tiba.

PLUKK

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan eoh ?" Yoochun memegang kepalanya yang di tepuk -keras- oleh Changmin.

"Hanya mencoba membuat otak mu sedikit lebih pintar Tuan Park.."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara itu Tuan Shim.. Itu sakit!"

"Ahaha.. Sudahlah Min, Chun.. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja!" Yunho melerai perdebatan kecil antara Changmin dan Yoochun itu.

"Jadi.. Intinya adalah ?" Yoochun kembali bertanya.

"Intinya adalah kau dan aku menjadi sepasang kekasih sekarang!" Kata Junsu sambil tersenyum.

"MWO ?" Yoochun sedikit berteriak.

"Pelankan suaramu Chunnie!"

"Kau serius ?"

"Tentu! Kau menolak ?"

"Haha.. Mana mungkin, ini yang aku tunggu selama ini. Saranghae" Yoochun memeluk Junsu.

"Nado saranghae" Junsupun membalas pelukan kekasih barunya itu. Walaupun tidak romantis, tapi pasangan Yoosu ini sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai saat ini.

"Yah yah.. Hentikan adegan lovey dovey kalian.. Aku membawa kalian bukan untuk itu!" Changmin menyela kegiatan Yoosu couple itu, sementara Yunho yang juga bertindak sebagai penonton hanya tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya ia terlihat iri dengan pemandangan dihadapanya itu. Seandainya ia dan Jaejoong bisa seperti Yoochun dan Junsu, itulah yang dia pikirkan sekarang.

Yoosu segera melepas pelukan mereka dan mulai memperhatikan Changmin. "Lalu apa maumu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Kau ketus sekali! Lihat teman kalian itu..." Changmin berhenti sejenak sambil menunjuk Yunho. "Wajahnya yang jelek sekarang semakin jelek karena melihat adegan kalian itu! Sepertinya dia iri pada kalian" kata Changmin tepat sasaran. Sepertinya Changmin memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran orang lain eoh ? "Kalian aku bawa kesini untuk membantunya mendapatkan kembali Jaejoongie-nya!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau memang benar Min. Tapi apa-apaan itu tadi.. Kau bilang wajahku jelek ? Sepertinya kau harus memeriksakan matamu" Yunho yang dari tadi hanya diam kini bersuara.

"Itu kenyataanya Jung Yunho.. Wajahmu jelek sekali!"

"Tidak mungkin. Aku adalah namja paling tampan di dunia." Yunho berucap percaya diri.

"Aish kalian ini.. Berhentilah membicarakan hal yang tidak penting! Cepat katakan apa rencanamu Min!" Junsu mencoba menghentikan Yunho dan Changmin yang membicarakan hal konyol.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Ini Rencananya.."

*YunJae*

Matahari mulai muncul di ufuk timur. Memendarkan cahaya hangatnya keseluruh penjuru bumi. Cahaya kehidupan yang mampu menambah semangat seorang Namja tampan untuk memulai harinya. Dengan senyum terkembang yang menghiasi bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, ia bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Doanya pagi ini adalah, semoga apa yang telah ia dan teman-temanya rencanakan untuk hari ini akan berhasil. Ya, semoga!

"Ceria sekali!" Ucap Yeoja muda berusia duapuluh tahunan.

"Tentu saja noona. Ini hari baik." Jawab Yunho, sang Namja tampan.

"Benarkah ? Ada apa memangnya Yun?" Tanya Yeoja muda yang diketahui sebagai Jung Ahra, Noona dari Jung Yunho.

"Rahasia!"

"Aish. Kau ini!" Ahra terlihat kesal setelah mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Dipagi yang cerah seperti ini, tidak baik memasang wajah yang seperti itu ahra-ya!" Tiba-tiba seorang Yeoja paruh baya ikut bergabung bersama kedua anaknya yang sudah duduk manis menempati kursinya masing-masing di meja makan berukuran sedang itu.

"Kau dengar itu Noona.. Eomma benar!"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu.. Tapi ini kan gara-gara kau Jung Yunho.. Kau membuatku kesal"

"Ahahaha.. Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan Noona ?"

"Sudah-sudah, hentikan itu. Cepat habiskan sarapan kalian dan lekas pergi. Ini sudah siang."

"Ne eomma.." Kata Yunho dan Ahra kompak.

Tak berapa lama kemudian. Kedua Jung bersaudara itu sudah tak terlihat lagi di kediaman mewah keluarga Jung. Mereka sudah berangkat kesekolah masing masing. Yunho ke DBSHS dan Ahra ke Seoul University.

#

Yunho tiba di kelasnya dengan wajah yang ceria, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresinya kemarin. Jaejoong yang kebetulan juga sudah berada di kelas dan melihat itu sedikit bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya.

_'Ada apa denganya ? Ceria sekali'_ pikirnya.

Jaejoong tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku, sedangkan Yunho baru masuk dan mulai berjalan ke bangkunya -yang berada di depan bangku Jaejoong-. "Annyeong chagi~" kata Yunho pada.. "Annyeong~" jawab Junsu sambil tersenyum. Yunho ? Junsu ? Chagi ? Ingat rencana Changmin kemarin ? Inilah rencananya, mencari tahu perasaan Jaejoong yang sebenarnya dengan cara membuatnya cemburu. Cemburu tanda cinta bukan ? Jika Jaejoong cemburu itu berarti Jaejoong masih mencintai Yunho.

_'Dia tidak menyapaku'_ kata Jaejoong dalam hati, setelah menyadari bahwa Yunho tidak menyapanya bahkan melihatnya pun tidak. Menyesakkan.

Changmin yang melihat sedikit perubahan ekspresi Jaejoong mulai tersenyum aneh. Sepertinya ia mengira rencananya akan berhasil. Kita lihat saja nanti.

#

Lim Seonsaengnim datang dan mulai mengajar kelas 11-A. Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah Fisika. Lim seonsaengnim telah menyiapkan 50 soal untuk dikerjakan secara berkelompok. Setiap kelompok terdiri dari dua orang yang ditentukan oleh Lim Seonsaengnim sendiri.

"Baiklah.. Kalian sudah mendapatkan teman untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ini. Aku harap, hasilnya akan memuaskan karena kalian mengerjakanya bersama-sama." Kata Lim Seonsaengnim. "Ada yang ingin ditanyakan ?" Tanya Lim Seonsaengnim.

Yunho mengangkat tangan, "bolehkah aku satu kelompok dengan Kim Junsu Seonsaengnim ?" Katanya.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Jaejoong ?" Tanya Seonsaengnim

"Tidak apa-apa Seonsaengnim, hanya saja kemampuanku juga Jaejoong dalam mengerjakan soal bisa dibilang baik.. Sedangkan kemampuan Junsu dan Yuri tidak sebaik kemampuan kami. Jadi menurutku kalau aku dan Jaejoong berpisah akan lebih baik untuk Junsu dan Yuri. Kami bisa membantu mereka. Bagaimana ?"

"Baiklah. Kau boleh satu kelompok bersama Junsu, dan kau Jaejoong.. Kau satu kelompok dengan Yuri"

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong.

*Jaejoong POV*

Ada apa dengannya hari ini ?

Tadi.. Dia sama sekali tidak menyapaku. Aku merasa terasingkan.

Sekarang.. Dia menghindariku. Aku merasa tak diharapkan.

Bolehkah aku kecewa juga bersedih karenanya ? Ahh tidak, tentu saja tidak Kim Jaejoong. Kau pabbo! Tidak pantas mendapat perhatian Yunho. Kau bukan siapa-siapa. Lagi pula bukankah ini yang kau inginkan ? Melihat Yunho dan Junsu bersama. Jadi kau tak boleh bersedih. Yah, aku tak boleh bersedih.

"Baiklah Yuri.. Ayo kita kerjakan." Aku berkata sambil sedikit tersenyum.

*Jaejoong POV end*

Yunho melirik sebentar kearah Jaejoong, berharap ada ekspresi sedih ataupun kecewa yang terpampang menghiasi wajahnya. Namun nihil, sepertinya Jaejoong pandai berakting. Tak tampak raut kecewa yang Yunho harapkan itu. Yang ada hanya senyum kecil menghiasi wajah manisnya.

#

Jam pertama telah usai, berlanjut pada pelajaran berikutnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pelajaran kimia. Untuk itu, semua siswa kelas 11-A diminta untuk ke Lab. IPA yang berada tidak Jauh dari kelas mereka. Kelas 11-A terletak di lantai dua sedangkan Lab. IPA terletak di bawah tangga penghubung lantai 1 dan 2. Dengan gaya khas siswa Senior High School, semua siswa kelas 11-A berhamburan menuruni tangga. Tidak terkecuali YunJaeYooSuMin. Dengan langkah sedikit cepat Jaejoong menuruni tangga, tepat di anak tangga terakhir seseorang menubruknya hingga ia terjatuh.

BRUUKK

"Aw!" Jaejoong meringis sambil menunduk dan memegangi kakinya yang sedikit terasa sakit.

"Gwaenchana ?" Suara seseorang terdengar di gendang telinga Jaejoong, memaksanya menegakan kepala dan melihat siapa yang bertanya. "Kau tak apa Chagi ?" Ternyata Yunholah sang pemilik suara, namun tiba-tiba sesuatu membuat hati Jaejoong terasa sakit. Jaejoong kira dialah yang Yunho khawatirkan, tapi kenyataanya Yunho kini tengah membantu Junsu berdiri. Sepertinya Junsulah yang menabrak Jaejoong tadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa chagi.. Gomawo" kata Junsu membalas perlakuan Yunho yang kini tengah memapahnya.

"Kau tak apa jae.. Ayo bangun" Changmin yang melihat sahabatnya itu terjatuh berinisiatif membantunya.

Tes.. Tes..

Ohh tidak! Air mata Jaejoong menetes dengan tidak berperikeJaejoongan (?). Ia akui sekarang hatinya sangat sakit, bagaimana bisa Yunho yang setiap harinya selalu memperhatikanya kini mengacuhkanya, benar-benar mengacuhkanya. Bahkan saat ia sedang sakit seperti ini Yunho malah membantu Junsu yang ia yakini tidak apa-apa.

Jaejoong mencoba berdiri walau sedikit susah, sakit di kakinya tak seberapa memang tapi sakit dihatinya luar biasa.

"Kau menangis ?" Tanya Changmin.

"Sakit Min!" Jawab Jaejoong.

"Lebih baik aku antar kau ke UKS!" Changmin khawatir, ia mengira bahwa Jaejoong menangis karena kakinya sangat sakit. _'Ini diluar skenario' _ucap Changmin dalam hati. Memang dalam rencananya tidak ada adegan Junsu menabrak Jaejoong sampai kesakitan seperti ini. _'Ahh tapi ini bagus juga, mungkin saja jaejoong menangis karena merasa diacuhkan Yunho'_ ucap Changmin lagi dan tetap dalam hati.

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong ke UKS, Changmin kembali menuju Lab. IPA karena pelajaran sudah dimulai. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong yang memintanya. Lagipula Jaejoong sudah ditangani oleh perawat yang kebetulan berjaga hari itu.

"Kakimu terkilir, tapi sudah aku obati. Sekarang istirahatlah. Aku akan keluar" kata perawat yang mengobati Jaejoong.

"Ne, kamsahamnida"

Tak berapa lama, perawat itu keluar dari ruangan tempat Jaejoong beristirahat. Ia sedikit tersentak saat mendapati seorang namja -yang tengah berusaha mengintip ke dalam ruangan- di depan pintu. Dari name tag nya bisa kita ketahui bahwa namja tersebut adalah Jung Yunho. Yunho nampak khawatir dengan Jaejoong, apalagi tadi Changmin memberitahunya bahwa Jaejoong menangis. Ia merutuki dirinya yang dengan tega mengacuhkan Jaejoong padahal Jaejoong sedang kesakitan. Karena Changmin melarang Yunho untuk menemui Jaejoong -demi kelancaran usahanya- maka ia putuskan untuk mengintip saja di balik pintu.

"Sssstt" Yunho menaruh telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri. Tanda perintah untuk sang perawat agar tak berisik. "Bagaimana keadaanya ?" Yunho berbisik.

"Hanya terkilir. Mungkin dia akan sedikit sulit berjalan. Tapi aku sudah menanganinya, sekarang dia sedang beristirahat" jawab sang suster dengan berbisik pula. Yunho mengangguk tanda mengerti, kemudian ia bergegas kembali ke Lab. IPA yang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu ditinggalkanya demi Jaejoong.

#

Setelah jam pelajaran kimia usai, Park Yoochun berjalan menuju UKS. Rencananya ia akan meminta maaf pada Jaejoong atas kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat pada namja cantik itu.

CKLEK

Pintu UKS terbuka. Jaejoong yang dari tadi hanya menunduk merasakan hatinya yang sakit terpaksa menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Yoochun-ah ?" Jaejoong heran melihat Yoochun mendatanginya.

"Gwaenchana Jaejoong-ah ?" Tanya Yoochun.

"Gwaenchana.. Kenapa kesini ? Dan tas itu ?" Jaejoong heran karena Yoochun datang membawa tas punggungnya plus tas Yoochunpun bertengger manis di punggung namja berjidat -agak- lebar itu #ups :P .

"Apa kau tidak mendengar pengumuman, hari ini semua guru akan pergi ke Seoul University untuk sebuah acara penting.. Jadi kegiatan belajar-mengajar di hentikan, dan kita semua diperbolehkan pulang." Yoochun menjelaskan.

"Gomawo"

"Ne, Cheonma.." Yoochun berhenti sejenak. "Mianhae Jae.." Lanjutnya.

"Eh ?" Jaejoong kembali heran melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya ini. Kenapa ia tiba-tiba meminta maaf, pikirnya.

"Sebenarnya akulah orangnya."

"Apa maksudmu Chun ?"

"Mianhae karena aku telah menyakitimu. Selama ini.. Akulah orang yang menyebarkan gossip tentangmu Jae.. Aku juga yang menyuruh 3 namja yang mengganggumu di toilet waktu itu. Mian"

"Mwo ?" Jaejoong kaget mendengar pengakuan Yoochun itu. "Wa-waeyo Chun ?" Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya alasan mengapa Yoochun melakukan hal itu.

"Itu karena.. Karena.." Yoochun sedikit bingung bagaimana mengatakan sebab dari perlakuanya pada Jaejoong.

"Itu semua karena aku Jaejoong-ah" suara Junsu tiba-tiba terdengar.

"Kau ? Apa maksudnya ? Aku tidak mengerti." Tanya Jaejoong bertubi-tubi. Kata-kata Yoochun dan Junsu benar-benar membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Yoochun melakukan itu semua karena dia MenyukaiKu. Dia tidak ingin aku terluka karena kehadiranmu di sekitar Yunho."

"Jadi.. Kau ?" Ucap Jaejoong.

"Ne jaejoong-ah, Junsu benar. Aku menyukainya. Dan ternyata perasaanku terbalas" kata Yoochun.

"Mwo ? Terbalas ? Lalu Yunho.." Kata Jaejoong pelan.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya." Ucap Junsu.

"Tapi tadi.. Kalian.."

"Itu hanya rencana Changmin, Yunho memperlakukanku seperti itu karena ingin membuatmu cemburu. Tapi ternyata tidak berhasil" jelas Junsu.

"Ne, Yunho kira kau akan cemburu dan mulai membicarakan perasaan kalian. Tapi ternyata kau bersikap biasa Jae.. Umm sepertinya Yunho menyerah." Tambah Yoochun.

"Menyerah ?" Kata Jaejoong _'semudah itukah'_ tambahnya tapi dalam hati.

"Dia menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu lagi. Kau tahu ? Dia itu sangat mencintaimu, tapi dia kecewa karena kau lebih mementingkan perasaan Junsu dibandingkan perasaanmu juga Yunho. Itu yang dia katakan tadi" kata Yoochun lagi.

"Aku.." Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti, ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus diucapkanya. Ia merasa sakit hati sekaligus merasa bersalah pada Yunho. Bagaimana mungkin ia menyia-nyiakan Yunho yang jelas-jelas masih sangat mencintainya.. Dan juga ia cintai.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi memikirkan perasaanku Jae.. Aku baik-baik saja, aku memiliki Yoochun sekarang. Aku memang mencintai Yunho, tapi rasa cinta itu seolah terlupakan saat aku bersama Yoochun."

"Pergilah, mungkin Yunho masih di sekitar sini. Aku yakin dia belum pulang." Ucap Yoochun.

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari kasur yang sedari tadi didudukinya. Walaupun dengan agak sulit ia melangkah keluar, Yoosu couple sengaja tak membantunya. Mereka malah tekekeh pelan sesaat setelah Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kita akan berhasil" ucap Junsu.

"Ne su-ie Chagi.. Jaejoong sangat bersemangat menemui Yunho."

"Sebenarnya ini masih kurang seru Chunie.. Kenapa harus berhenti disini sih."

"Salahkan saja Changmin, dia tidak tega melihat Jaejoong menderita lebih lama. Padahalkan rencananya membuat Jaejoong cemburu selama 3 hari."

"Kau benar. Dasar anak itu, dia sendiri yang membuat rencana dia juga yang merusaknya. Huh!"

"Hahaha, oh ya su-ie.. Aku ingin bertanya boleh ?"

"Ne, tanya saja."

"Darimana kau tahu akulah dalang dari tersebarnya gossip tentang Jaejoong ?"

"Haha.. Kau ingin tahu ? Siwon hyung yang memberitahuku.. Dia kan sedang dalam usaha mendekati sepupuku, Kim Kibum."

"Jadi dia.."

"Jangan marah chunie, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padanya. Karena dia menceritakan itu padaku, aku jadi tahu dan lebih sering memikirkanmu"

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu aku akan mentraktir siwon hyung setelah ini."

"Ahaha.. Itu bagus"

Dan seperti itulah, Yoochun dan Junsu malah membicarakan hal-hal kecil tentang mereka. Melupakan rencana awalnya untuk mempersatukan Yunjae.

*YunJae*

Entah sudah tempat keberapa di DBSHS yang Jaejoong datangi, tapi ia belum juga melihat Yunho. Ia ingin sekali segera bertemu Yunho dan memeluknya. Juga meminta maaf karena dia dengan bodohnya telah menyakiti Yunho.

Jaejoong menyesal, ia telah membohongi perasaanya sendiri. Ia pikir, dengan melihat Yunho tersenyum walau itu dengan Junsu akan cukup baginya. Tapi, hatinya ternyata berkata lain, ia tak sanggup kehilangan perhatian juga kepedulian dari namja tampan itu. Ia memerlukan Yunho untuk keberlangsungan kesehatan hatinya.

Dengan sedikit tertatih, Jaejoong terus melangkah. Saat dirasa mulai lelah, ia memutuskan untuk sejenak beristirahat. Taman sekolah menjadi pilihanya, taman kecil di samping lapangan basket itu terlihat sepi. Selain tempatnya sejuk, disana dia juga bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Hhhh..

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat sesaat setelah dia duduk di bangku kecil yang ada di taman itu.

"Lelah eoh ?" Suara yang sangat ingin Jaejoong dengar itu akhirnya menyapa gendang telinganya. Yunho berjalan pelan menuju Jaejoong, lalu duduk bersimpuh di depan Jaejoong. -jaejoong duduk di kursi, Yunho duduk dirumput-

Jaejoong mengangguk, membalas pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Bagaimana mungkin tidak lelah, ia sudah berkeliling selama 45 menit. "Kau kemana saja ? Aku mencarimu?" Kata Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mian membuat kakimu yang sakit ini bertambah sakit" kata Yunho sambil memegang kaki Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Bukan salahmu" katanya.

"Mianhae, tadi aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku tidak bermaksud un-Mmmph" ucapan Yunho terhenti saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho dan menempelkan bibir mereka lembut. Menyalurkan rasa yang tak mampu terucap.

Setelah beberapa menit, Jaejoong melepaskan ciumanya. Menyisakan keterkejutan luar biasa pada diri Yunho.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi, jadi tidak perlu meminta maaf" kata Jaejoong.

Yunho mengusap lembut bibir Jaejoong yang sedikit basah. "Sudah tidak sakit ? Bagaimana dengan yang ini ? Apa masih sakit ?" Kata Yunho sambil kemudian memegang dada Jaejoong #huahh.. Jangan berpikiran yang 'iya-iya' lho! Kekeke :P

Mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Sebenarnya masih sakit, tadi kau mengacuhkanku."

"Aku pikir kau tak membutuhkanku lagi"

"Mana mungkin, sampai dunia ini kiamat pun itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi. Karena pada kenyataanya Kim Jaejoong membutuhkan Jung Yunho"

"Dan Jung Yunhopun membutuhkan Kim Jaejoong" ucap Yunho. "Saranghae" katanya lagi.

"Nado saranghae My YunnieBear"

"Jangan pakai Bear, boo"

"Ne, Ne.. Ternyata tidak berubah. Hihihi.." Kata Jaejoong sambil tertawa kecil (?).

"Jangan tertawa.." Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong untuk medekat ke wajahnya, menyebabkan Jaejoong sedikit menunduk. Kening mereka beradu. "Mian mengacuhkanmu" kata Yunho.

"Mian juga karena aku tidak jujur atas perasaanku sendiri. Ternyata aku masih sangat mencintaimu Yun," Ucap Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu"

"Mwo ? Wae"

"Aku belum selesai, jangan dipotong dulu Boo.. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, kecuali.."

"Apa ?"

CHUP~

Lagi, bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Kini giliran Yunho yang memulai. Masih dengan tujuan yang sama, ciuman lembut tanpa nafsu. Hanya sebagai pengganti kata yang tak mampu terucap.

"Berhasil eoh ?" Tiba-tiba Changmin datang dan merusak Yunjae sweet moment itu.

YunJae yang merasa terganggupun segera melepaskan diri masing-masing, kembali mengambil jarak agar sedikit menjauh.

"Pengganggu!" Ucap Yunjae bersamaan. Changmin kemudian tertawa.

"Ahaha.. Kompak sekali, hahaha Mianhae, aku hanya ingin memastikan."

Merasa kegiatanya dengan sang pemilik hati tak ingin semakin terusik, Yunho bangkit dan kemudian mengangkat Jaejoong Bridal Style. Menimbulkan teriakan Jaejoong sebagai efeknya, "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan Jung Yunho ?"

"Diamlah Jung Jaejoong, bukankah kakimu sedang sakit ?" Ucap Yunho.

"Apa-apaan kau itu, seenaknya saja memperlakukan org lain." Kata Jaejoong.

Yunho terus melangkah. "Kau kan bukan orang lain bagiku"

"Terserahmu sajalah" Jaejoong pasrah.

"Lagipula sepertinya kegiatan kita tadi perlu dilanjutkan Boo~" bisik Yunho tepat ditelinga Jaejoong.

"MWO ?" Kata Jaejoong histeris. "CHANGMIN-Ah ! SELAMATKAN AKU DARI BERUANG MESUM INI" Jaejoong memberontak.

Changmin yang tidak mendengar percakapan YunJae secara detail -karena jarak yang memisahkan (?)- dan hanya mendengar teriakan Jaejoong kemudian ikut berteriak. "NIKMATI SAJALAH JAE!"

Otomatis teriakan Changmin itu membuat Jaejoong semakin memberontak. "Kau dengar itu! Sahabatmu mendukungku!" Kata Yunho. Mata Jaejoong terbelalak, Kini diwajah Yunho telah terpampang senyuman aneh, atau lebih tepatnya seringaian yang membuat Jaejoong merinding.

_'Awas kau Shim Changmin! Aku akan membunuhmu kalau Yunho melakukan hal 'iya-iya' padaku! Aku bersumpah'_ ucap Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Saat Jaejoong menyumpahinya, sang objek alias Shim Changmin malah tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya Gaje.

-END-

Waaaaaaaa!

Readers : apa-apaan ini ? Rha gaje banget.

Rha : mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Readers : #timpukin Rha pake uang (?)

Ahehehe.. Mianhae kalau chap terakhir ini adalah Chap paling gaje plus ngaco plus ngawur plus ganyambung. Tak apalah, yang penting Yunjae bersatu. Hidup Yunjae! #teriak pake Toa!

Sampai bertemu di ff selanjutnya~ *tebarBunga*

Ohh hampir lupa.. TERIMAKASIH bagi yang sudah bersedia meReview.. Peluk Cium Tiada Henti Rha berikan untuk kalian.. :*

#bales-bales Review chap kemarin#

Yg login, cek PM^^

JaeChaa : iya tuh, ternyata Chunnie yang jahat.. Tapi dia minta maaf kok^^

Kalo Changmin sih emang udh hobinya nonton Yunjae N Yoosu moment :P

Yuri Choi : ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka :D

Ryani : jaemma udh jujur tuh.. ini sudah dilanjut, semoga suka :D

Nara-chan : yah yah.. Jangan hajar Chunnie ahjushi dong.. Nanti jidatnya tambah lebar lagi #ups *Rha Kabur*

Ne, Nara-chan.. Terimakasih atas koreksinya. Di chap ini kata pikir nya sudah diperbaiki :*

Kihae dp26 : Junsu : Mwo ? Kau mau menjambak suamiku.. Langkahi dulu mayatku! #su-ie lebay

Ahaha.. Ne, di chap ini jae udh jujur kok.. Dia masih cinta Yunho :D

#

See You Later Readers :D


End file.
